The Life In PLL Girls' Shoes
by XxCuteNikkixX
Summary: Did you ever wonder how it is to be a part of their lives? - A. **More summary inside. Rated T for offensive language.
1. Summary and Author's Note

**QUICK SUMMARY**

This story is about how it feels to be in the girls' shoes. The characters I posted as main, aren't the only

ones. You will know how the girls are feeling emotionally and physically. So my story will express the

feelings in a professional type of way. (In my opinion and my friends' opinion, I am a good writer).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Sorry, I decided to make the quick summary after I wrote the 4__th__ chapter. _

_Because of my mistake, I don't know how to edit my 1__st__ chapter and put the summary into it._

_So I created a separate chapter for the quick summary. Sorry _


	2. How Much More Worse Can My Life Get?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I hope you enjoy the story, please review and give feedback; I would like to know what I should improve _

_on, no need to be rude or harsh if you don't like it, just say it politely._

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

Right there, I am standing in my bedroom and staring out the window.

How much harder can my life get? My mom is so against Caleb and all the bad

things are racing through my mind. Alison's murder was a disaster, horrible news.

Sean and I, it's all through, I've had a **mad **crush on him when I was still obese.

That's where Alison comes in and helps me lose weight, that's how I became me.

Suddenly, I hear a knock at my door and when I turn around, I see Mona.

"What's like going on with you lately?" she asks me.

"Stuff that hurt me." I answered.

She makes duck lips, nods and asks,

"I think you need a little cheer up, how about some Starbucks time?"

"Well, that sounds like cheer up time but I just feel like sitting at home." I said.

"Hanna, I like don't know why you are so upset about 'stuff' but you barely spend

any time with me." said Mona.

"I know and I am sorry but it's something personal." I said and fell on the bed.

"Oh, you can't tell me, a friend that was around for a year but you can tell your

little group of major gossipers that you didn't talk to for a year?" she asked

I opened my mouth wide and gasped.

"Mona, I know I talk to them a lot but we were all good friends of Alison." I said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, anyways, if you can't spend time with me, I will go

hang out with Michelle, a girl that you probably don't know of." she told me.

"Oh c'mon Mona." I shout out.

"Bye." she said with a sarcastic smile, waves and walks away.

"My life is totally confusing." I said to myself.

Then I heard that my phone got a text, I looked for it in my purse and slid it open.

'Dissed by your best friend, watch out next time! –A'.

I rolled my eyes and didn't know how 'A' knew that. That's when I got another

text. It was from Spencer. 'SOS'.

Oh great, now I need to go and save Spencer Hastings, one of my friends.

I stood up, grabbed my sweater and went downstairs.

"Where do you think you are going, Caleb perhaps?" my mom asks me.

"Actually no, I am going to Spencer's house for a little bit." I answered.

She gave me 'the look' and I went out the door.


	3. SOS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Please review this story/chapter. I really am taking some time to submit this! I hope you like it._

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

I got this text from Spencer; I don't know what was wrong. I was really worried.

As soon as I got the text, I grabbed my purse and ran out of Starbucks.

I was having a little meeting with Ezra, of course making sure no one saw us.

I was running down the alley when I received a text.

'Where are you running, oh to a friend perhaps? –A'.

OMG! That person is getting really annoying!

For the next 10 minutes, I was running down streets and crossing roads, once I

reached Spencer's street, I spotted Jenna. She was walking with a man.

I hid behind a parked car and looked closely, it was Garrett. Why is he walking

with Jenna? They were talking too quietly for me to hear, I was suspicious.

Once they passed me and headed to another street, I ran to Spencer's house.

I kept on knocking and knocking until Spencer opened the door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come, Hanna and Emily are already in my room." said Spencer.

I nodded and entered. Spencer locked the door while I took my shoes off and ran

upstairs. I walked into the room and I saw Hanna and Emily sitting on a bed.

"Hey." They said, smiling.

I smiled back when Spencer walked into the room.

"So what happened Spencer?" asked Emily.

"I got a text from A." she told us.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"It said this." she said and held up her phone.

'You better not tell Melissa, or else she will _kill_ you –A.'

"Not tell Melissa what?" asked Hanna, Melissa is Spencer's older sister.

"What happened last Summer with Ian." answered Spencer.

"What did happen?" I asked.

"Well, this is exactly what happened." she said and starting explaining.

_**Flashback**_

_Spencer was practicing golf when Ian Thomas walked to her and gently held her_

_hands and helped her golf correctly. She smiled gently and he kissed her._

_Ian and her were making out and then stopped. He smiled and walked away._

"_So you think you can get away with that?" Alison asked with crossed arms._

"_How much of that did you see?" she asked her._

"_Enough, let's just pretend this never happened." answered Alison._

"Did Melissa date Ian at that time?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, they dated that time last Summer." answered Spencer.

"But how will Melissa find out unless Ian will tell her, Alison is dead?" asked Emily.

"The question is, why would he tell Melissa?" I asked.

"Are they dating again Spencer?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, I was in the kitchen when Ian came in and said they are getting married."

she said.

Everyone gasped, and I said,

"Listen, I got a text from A earlier, and I saw Jenna walking with Garrett."

"Why would Garrett be walking with Jenna?" asked Hanna.

"I don't know, I saw them, they didn't see me but I didn't hear their talk." I said.

"Did anyone else get a text from 'A'?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head but Hanna said,

"I did earlier, Mona came and we had an argument then 'A' texted me this"

She took her phone out and held it up. It said 'Dissed by your best friend, watch

out next time! –A'

"Where were you when you got the text and where you had the argument?"

asked Emily.

"In my bedroom, a few seconds after Mona left, I got the text." she answered.

"How in the whole wide world would 'A' know what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was very suspicious but then I got a text from Spencer." she said.

Then all of us got a text and when we slid our phones, the text said this:

'Was this meeting really worth it about me? – A'


	4. The Mystery Continues

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

When I got that text, I lifted my head up and looked at my 3 friends.

They were all staring at each other confusingly.

"Well, this was a good, um, talk I better get going." I said.

They all nodded and waved good bye while I slid my phone into my jean pocket.

I smiled in a weird way and ran downstairs very fast. Then I opened the front door

and walked outside into the direction of my house. I was really confused; how

would 'A' know all of these things, our talk, Hanna's talk with Mona and our and

Alison's secrets? I kept on walking quickly down and up alleys and streets.

When I reached my street, I noticed Toby and Jenna right away, I stopped and hid.

I hid behind this huge garbage can and spied on them.

"How could you do this to me?" asked Jenna.

Toby just stared at her face that was half covered with her glasses because she

was blind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_All five of us were walking from my house closer to Toby and Jenna's house._

"_I don't think this is a good idea." said Hanna._

"_Chill, it's just a stink bomb, nothing can possibly happen." said Alison._

_As soon as we reached their barn or something, Alison threw the stink bomb in it._

_We started to walk away while Alison had a smile on her face. Then BOOM!_

_Their barn caught on fire when we saw Toby carrying Jenna out of the fire._

_The ambulance was here and so was the police, Jenna was revealed as blind._

Toby was just quiet while he kept on looking at Jenna. She just got really angry.

At that moment, she walked inside her house and I just crept up to Toby.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Just a family problem, so what are you doing since Alison's accident?" he asked.

"Just trying to get better well because she was my best friend." I answered.

He just nodded and I asked,

"You?"

"Just got back from the old school and am back at Rosewood." he replied.

"Cool." I said smiling.

He nodded and I said,

"Well my mom is probably waiting for me, I better get going."

"See you around." he said. I smiled, nodded and walked away.

The next morning at school, I was carrying my books to first class as I spotted…

Jenna. She had her arm curled under Toby's and he was helping her get around.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me to the corner of the

hallway, it was Spencer.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk at lunch." said Spencer.

I nodded and headed to my next class.

At lunch, I sat down next to all 3 of them and I started to open up my lunch.

"Any new texts from 'A'?" asked Hanna.

We all shook our heads, and Aria asked,

"Okay, this is officially creepy, how did 'A' know our meeting?"

"That's the question I was asking myself the last 20 hours." said Hanna.

"Well, he or she is a professional at these schemes and mysteries." I said.

"Totally, and whoever it is, we need to stop him or her." said Spencer.

Then at that moment, Jenna was standing about a meter away from us.

Aria lifted herself up and walked to her.

"Want to sit with us?" she asked Jenna.

"Sure." she answered with a smile.

Aria grabbed Jenna's lunch tray and put it in the middle of me and Hanna.

"You will be sitting in the middle of Hanna and Emily." said Aria.

"Thanks, this would have been Alison's spot right?" she asked.

"No, we are not even sitting at the same table." answered Spencer.

Aria pulled up a chair and helped Jenna sit down on it.

Jenna started drinking her juice when she said,

"Now this is a quiet table, it used to be a popular one when Alison was alive."

Everyone remained quiet when our phones received a text.

Jenna reached for Spencer's phone and held it in front of Spencer's nose.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked.

Spencer nodded and said,

"Yeah, thanks."

We slid our phones open and it said: 'If she could see how guilty you look. –A.'


	5. Alison's Murder Barn

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

I was very horrified about the text; 'A' must be in Rosewood High School.

I looked around the table and around the cafeteria; a lot of people were texting.

I somehow lived through that lunch with Jenna, thanks to Aria.

After school I was heading to my locker when I spotted Aria, Emily and Hanna.

I jogged to them and said,

"Let's meet up at the barn where Alison disappeared at 8."

"Are you crazy, what if her killer will show up?" Aria asked.

"They won't because we won't tell anyone." I answered.

"You guys go without me, I am busy with family things." said Emily.

"Your dad is not home, until he gets back, what family things?" asked Hanna.

"I don't know, my mom just wants to talk to me about social things." she replied.

"Emily, we need to be there, all 4 of us." I said.

"Fine, I will text my mom I will be later." she told us.

"I will be back, I need to get my homework, forgot it." said Aria, she walked away.

"Okay, see you at 8." I said.

"Well, I guess we will meet each other at 8." said Hanna.

"Yes, bye!" said Emily.

I waved and drove home.

When I arrived at home, I discovered Ian Thomas and my sister Melissa, in the

kitchen giggling and talking.

"Oh look who came to join us, hi Spencer." my sister, Melissa said.

"Hey Spencer, haven't talked to you in quite a while" said Ian.

"Hi Melissa and Ian, yes we haven't talked in a while." I answered.

I put my bag into the corner of the foyer and grabbed my books.

"Any homework, sis?" asked Melissa.

"A little, just need to do this paper that's due Monday." I said.

"You better start it, today is Thursday." she replied.

I nodded and rolled my eyes, such a kiss up.

"You look a little tired, maybe you should sit down and relax?" asked Ian.

"No, I am fine, maybe just a little tired, I did go to school today." I answered.

He nodded with a smirk.

"So when are you guys getting married?" I asked.

Melissa laughed and said,

"Maximum 2 months, we just need to get used to each other."

I nodded and my eyes widened, wow, Ian and Melissa? Didn't expect it.

I ran up to my room and hid in there, lying on my bed and I was thinking.

I was thinking about Alison and about 'A'. It must be a person at school.

Unfortunately I didn't have the mood to start my paper, so I got ready for 8.

I dressed up in black and when it was 7:30 I ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked me.

"I am going to hang out at Hanna's." I lied.

"Okay, be back by 9:30." she replied.

"Yeah whatever" I whispered.

I grabbed the car keys and drove to the woods.

When I got there, I immediately spotted Hanna and Aria.

"Where the heck is Emily?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she should be coming by now, its 8:05." answered Aria.

I got out of the car, locked it and walked towards Hanna and Aria.

"I will call her, one sec." said Hanna.

She took her phone out and dialed Emily, which was on speed dial.

"Emily?" she called into the phone.

"It's Hanna, where are you?"

"Okay, well you better hurry up Aria, Spencer and I are at the woods."

She hung up and said,

"She just started driving here; she should be here in like 5 minutes."

I nodded and it was pretty quiet.

"Did you guys get any texts from 'A'?" asked Aria.

I shook my head and so did Hanna. I asked,

"Did you?"

Aria shook her head slowly.

A few minutes past, Emily drove by and came out of her car.

"Hey, sorry I am late, homework." she told us.

"Well, let's go." I said.

We started hiking/walking towards the barn where Alison went missing.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the barn.

"Maybe we can look around, find some clues." I suggested.

"I will go with Emily, Spencer you can go with Hanna." said Aria.

I nodded, took Hanna by her hand and walked towards the East.


	6. Confusion Like Two Mirrors

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

As I was walking with Emily, I stopped for a moment and asked her,

"I want to ask you something, are you actually um, gay?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled and started to move my shoulders up and down.

"I meant are you lesbian, it's not that I want to hook up with you but-" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" she interrupted me.

I gulped and answered,

"I mean that I am asking a question because I am confused."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well you dated Ben and then you dated Maya." I said.

"So?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She made light duck lips and looked to the right side.

"Well, I guess I am either a bisexual or a lesbian." answered Emily.

I nodded slowly, showing her that nod 'I guess I understand'.

"I mean I don't know, I guess I have an interest in girls but I don't know about

boys." she said.

"Okay, well you should decide, if you can't decide then stay bisexual." I suggested.

"Why are we having this conversation?" she asked.

"I was just trying to find out who my best friend is." I answered.

"Okay, well I guess we can find some clues about Alison's murder." she told me.

I nodded in a suspicious way because I think Emily is hiding something.

"ARIA, EMILY!" I heard a voice call.

"YEAH?" I yelled.

"COME!" said the voice, probably Spencer.

I jogged towards the North until I saw Hanna.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"No, but did you?" asked Hanna.

I shook my head and asked,

"Why did you call us?"

"I actually don't know, probably to ask you if you found anything." Hanna replied.

I smiled and rolled my eyes in anger, I could of found something!

"Where's Spencer?" asked Emily.

"She is somewhere behind me." answered Hanna.

"Let's go find her." I said.

I started walking towards the North until I spotted Spencer.

"Spence!" I called out.

She turned around, smiled and said,

"No one has ever called me that since Alison was murdered."

I smiled and asked,

"So did you find anything?"

"Nope, there's nothing here at all." she answered.

"We shouldn't have come here." said Emily.

"Why not?" asked Hanna.

"Because we didn't find anything." she replied.

"Atleast it brings back some memories." said Hanna.

"Yeah, how Alison died, nice one Hanna." said Emily.

"Shut up Emily, not that memory, it's not a good one, I meant the memories

of our sleepovers, hikes and our fire where we roasted marshmallows." said

Hanna.

"Sure, that is exactly why you were fat." said Emily.

Everyone gasped and Hanna said,

"Stop it Emily that is so not cool."

"Watch me." said Emily.

Emily walked and disappeared while walking towards the cars.

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

No reply. I sighed and jogged to Emily.

When I looked back, Spencer and Hanna were running behind me.

"Hey Emily!" I screamed.

When I arrived at the parking area, Emily was already in her car.

She opened her window and said,

"Bye!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Hanna and Spencer.

When I turned back around, I saw that Emily was driving away.

"Well guys, I guess we should drive home. I have a dinner to catch." I said.

"Totally, I need to do some homework." replied Hanna.

"Same, see you tomorrow." said Spencer.

"Bye!" I said.

Hanna waved and I drove home.


	7. Our Keeps And Promises

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

While I was driving home, I saw a teenage girl walking towards Rosewood.

I stopped and realized that it was Mona. I got out of my car and walked to her.

"Hey Mona, wait up!" I shouted.

She turned around, turned her phone off and asked,

"What do you want Hanna?"

"Listen, I am so sorry about 2 days ago, I was just in stress." I said.

She smiled and asked,

"You think it's going to be that easy for me to forgive you?"

"I guess not." I guessed.

"Well Hanna, you are right, it's not easy." she told me.

"But are you?" I asked.

"Do I have any other choice?" she asked me.

"Yeah, not to forgive me." I answered.

"Well, that's hard once you love somebody so much." she told me.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You silly." she said.

I smiled in an awkward way.

"Hanna, we have been the bestest friends for the past year, I don't want that to

end. I don't think you do either." she said.

"Well I don't, that would be weird since that is true." I said.

"Exactly, so every time we have a fight, there isn't one time that we don't, didn't

and won't forgive each other in." she told me.

"Yeah, totally." I told her.

"Promise from now on, whatever happens we will forgive each other?" she asked.

"Promise." I said with a smile.

"Great, I promise too. I don't break promises, you know me." she told me.

Yeah right; I thought.

"Yep I sure know Mona." I said.

"And I sure know Hanna Marin." she said with a chuckle.

I giggled and asked,

"Hey, do you want a ride home?"

"No thanks, I am meeting up with someone you don't know." she told me.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow!" I said while walking to my car.

"See you!" she shouted back.

I threw myself into my car and drove home.

The next morning in the kitchen, I was finishing up last night's homework when I

got a text. It was from Caleb which said this: 'A surprise is awaiting you'.

I smiled and kept on writing a paper due Monday.

Even though it's Friday, I want the weekend free of homework.

Then I heard a noise as the front door opened. I threw my pencil down and asked,

"Who's there?"

I stood up and almost slipped on my leopard print slippers as I walked to the door.

As soon as I noticed a figure which had a hood on, I gasped.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The person took of its hood and yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

It was Caleb.

"Caleb!" I shouted and ran up to him.

I hugged him and kissed him lightly.

"How did you manage to get here?" I asked.

"I woke up extra early to walk with you to school." he answered.

"So you walked more than 3 miles to get here?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically." he answered.

"You shouldn't have!" I said.

"Well too late to change that because I am here!" he said while smiling.

"Well we better get to class." I said.

"Yeah, hurry up would you?" he asked.

"Hey, I was finishing homework." I said.

I walked to the kitchen, stuffed the finished paper into my bag and ran back.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out, I locked the door and we walked to Rosewood High.


	8. Organization or Arguments?

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

What were they thinking about being so disrespectful?

I mean I tried so hard to be a part of their lives and this is what they return?

Anyways, while I was riding my bike to school, I passed Maya and I stopped.

"Maya!" I yelled out.

She stopped driving and came to me.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing, I thought if you would want to walk with me to school." I answered.

"Oh sure, I am just going to park my car in the middle of the road between home

and school." she said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I understand, I just forgot that your parking space is full and you have to

park your car beside the building your mom works at." I said.

"Emily, I would love to walk with you to school tomorrow though." she said.

"Oh of course, that would be great." I said.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked me.

"No thanks, I am fine." I answered.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then." she said and walked back to her car.

I nodded and waved, damn why can't I just build up the courage to kiss her on the

cheek in the middle of the street?

Never mind, I am too much of a chicken.

As I continued riding to school, I was thinking, how would I face the others?

When I arrived at school, I parked my bike at the bike parking area and walked in.

When I was taking my books out of my locker, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey um, what's going on?" it, was Aria.

"Nothing, but a bunch of best friends suddenly against me." I answered.

"We weren't against you until you called Hanna fat." she told me.

"Well that was the only thing I could of answered, plus she w_as_ fat." I said.

"Emily, we aren't against you now, we aren't horrible snobs like out of the

movies." she said.

"What about Hanna?" I asked.

"She might be a little mad about you insulting her but she will be okay." she said.

I slammed my locker shut and turned around to face Aria.

"Where are Spencer and Hanna?" I asked.

"They are not here yet." Aria answered.

I nodded and walked towards my first class.

"Are we cool?" she asked.

"Me and you are, not sure about the other 2." I answered.

"What now _you _are against them?" she asked me.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"No, I was already against them since last night." I answered.

Aria kept her mouth shut and I continued walking to my Biology class.

After the first 2 periods, I was at my locker when I spotted 'the others'.

They were walking towards me and Spencer was the first one to talk; which I

expected,

"What is up with you lately?"

"I already told Aria, my best friends are against me." I answered.

"We are not the only ones, you are too." she said.

"What now I am an evil threat?" I asked.

"Not yet." said Hanna.

"So I will be?" I asked.

Hanna nodded and Spencer said,

"Hanna don't cut more deeper into the wound."

"Why would you call Hanna fat anyways?"

"Because she deserved to hear that another time." I said.

"Why did I deserve it?" asked Hanna.

"Because you started to push me to say it." I answered.

"Oh yeah, well I'll push deeper so you would melt and die." she said.

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you." I told her.

"Guys, you know that this is a completely silly fight?" asked Aria.

"We are acting like we are in grade 2."

"More like in Kindergarten because Emily is included." said Hanna.

"You-" I started to say but Aria interrupted me by saying,

"Emily, Hanna just chill!"

"Why are we like this?"

"I don't know, but they should know." Spencer answered.

"Now let's just all say sorry and come in peace before one of you strangle

the other one." said Aria.

"Sorry Hanna." I said quietly.

"Sorry Emily." Hanna said quickly.

"The apologies seem like we are still in Kindergarten indeed." said Aria.

We all laughed and went outside for some fresh air.

"Oh shit, the paper is due today." said Spencer.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I couldn't think of anything over the weekend, and didn't even start it." she said.

"Well, you got to make up a dumb excuse to get an extra day." I suggested.

"I know, but what excuse?" she asked.

"Maybe your dad had another family trip for his lawyer things and you couldn't

do the paper." Hanna suggested.

"That's a good one but I need for my dad to tell the teacher that." said Spencer.

"True, then say that you weren't feeling well." I suggested.

"Well that's the most famous one in Primary grades so I will go for that." she said.

"Well Spencer, we did have more than a week to do it." said Aria.

"I know, but I just forgot about it or couldn't come up with anything." she told us.

"Well, we better head to our next classes, well atleast I do because the teacher

is so strict about it. Plus I need to hand in the paper." said Hanna.

"Mrs. Jasper?" Aria asked.

"Yes, bye!" said Hanna and walked inside.

We waved and walked inside a few moments later too.


	9. Paper Issues

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

At last period, I almost snuck out of the classroom until Mrs. Jasper said,

"Spencer Hastings, I haven't received your paper yet."

I turned around and my shoes made that wet noise like in Spring.

With her right index finger she made the action 'come here'.

I walked towards her desk and she asked,

"Where is it?" while sticking her hand out in front of my face.

"Um, I have an excuse." I told her.

"That is very unusual for Spencer Hastings, one of my best students not bringing

in a very important assignment." she said.

She pulled her arm back onto her thighs.

"What's your excuse?" she asked me.

"Well the past week and a little I was busy with family things and social life,

and this weekend was actually a free time but you see I caught a cold and I had

a very bad fever." I lied.

She stared at me like I was some psycho.

"You don't seem like you have a cold right now." she said.

"I know, today I just have a stuffy nose and itchy throat. But this weekend I had

a horrible fever." I lied, again.

"So what should I do, give you an 'F' or you can call it a 0?" she asked me.

"No Mrs. Jasper. I was hoping you would give me a detention and give me an

extra day to finish the paper." I told her.

"I will give you 2 detentions for an extra day." she told me.

"I will take that rather than receiving a failure the first time." I told her.

"Okay, I want the paper tomorrow first period on my desk." she said.

"Also, your 2 detentions are tomorrow during the Arts and first break."

I nodded with a tiny smile.

"You are dismissed, see you tomorrow." she said.

"Bye!" I called out and ran out to my car.

When I arrived at home, I walked in and realized that it was silent.

Melissa and my mom are probably shopping.

I placed my bag on the counter and took a couple of books out.

I opened up my laptop and pressed 'Microsoft Office 2010'.

I put my name, the date and the title.

Then I got stuck. I couldn't think of anything and realized the paper is due in less

than 20 hours.

"What will I do?" I asked myself, while biting my lower lip.

Then I saw Melissa's laptop on the table. I looked around and slid it to me.

I opened it and saw that the password was typed in.

I went into her school files and found the same paper that I am supposed to do.

Lucky me! I placed my flash drive into her laptop, copied her paper into it, then

put the flash drive into my laptop and closed her laptop half way.

I copied her paper into the 'Microsoft Office 2010'.

Then changed the name and the date. Then I printed it out.

DONE! I am saved! Thank god Melissa did the same assignment or else I would

have been screwed.

Then suddenly, the front door opened as my mom and Melissa walked inside.

"Hi honey, how was your day at school?" my mom asked me.

"It was fine." I answered.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"We went shopping for some sweaters." answered Melissa.

"Okay then." I said.

The whole evening I was just thoughtless and did absolutely nothing.

I just went to bed early.

But when I was just moments before falling asleep, I got a text.

I reached for my phone that was on the nightstand and unlocked it.

The text said this: 'Was copying that a right choice? Next time think twice. –A'.

That idiot interrupted my sleep. Whatever, I am going to sleep…

The next morning on my way to school, I was thinking about 'A's text.

What did he mean? I mean, what's wrong with copying your sister's work.

I know I know, that was pretty risky but I am up for risks. Even if 'A' is messing

with my life. When I arrived at school, I parked and headed to my locker.

"Hey Spence, did you finish the paper?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, of course I did." I said not telling her about the copying.

She smiled and said,

"I got to go talk to Mr. Fitz, I will be back."

"Okay, see you soon!" I said.

I pulled out my books and the paper; of course.

I saw Mrs. Jasper entering her classroom; which is my next class.

"She better approve it." I whispered to myself.

When the bell rang, I walked inside the classroom.

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered to myself.

I slowly walked towards Mrs. Jasper's desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Jasper." I said.

"Hi Spencer, are you finished your paper?" she asked me.

"Yes, I have it right with me." I said and put it onto her desk.

She picked it up and read a sentence or two.

"Great, I will take time to mark it. Have a seat." she said.

I nodded and walked to my seat.

The classes were really boring…


	10. Meredith Sorenson

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

It was very chilly while I was walking home. I stopped by the bus stop and sat on

the bench. I took my phone out of my bag and called Ezra.

"Hello?" he called into the phone.

"Ezra, hey, I wanted to ask you if you are free tonight." I said.

"Well, I am not free right now but I think 6 is good, why?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe we can go somewhere or I can come over." I told him.

"That would be great, come to the bus stop beside your house at 6-ish and I will

come by and pick you up." he said.

I smiled and almost jumped up as I realized the bench was half unscrewed from

the ground. Then I giggled quietly.

"Awesome, see you then." I said.

He hung up and I kept on laughing. That was a really awkward moment.

I put my phone into my coat pocket and put my bag over my shoulder.

I stood up and slowly began walking towards my house.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I heard thunder approaching.

Rain; I thought. I quickly took my scrunchie from my pocket (I know weird place)

and tied my hair. When I felt light rain drops on my forehead, I quickly put my

hood on. The rain was hard and rough after a few minutes.

But luckily I made it home a minute or two after it started pouring down hard.

When I opened the door, I heard the home phone ringing.

I threw my bag down fast and took my shoes off, as I ran to the phone.

"Montgomery residence" I called into the phone.

"Hi, may I speak to Byron Montgomery please?" a woman asked.

"Sorry he is currently not home, would you like to leave a message?" I asked.

"Yes." The woman stated.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

I quickly jogged to the kitchen and took a pen and a sticky note.

"Please tell him to call Meredith Sorenson back." The woman said.

I stopped and held my breath.

"Sorry who?" I asked again, making sure.

"Meredith Sorenson." she said again.

"Okay I will make sure he gets this." I said.

"Thank you." said Meredith.

I hanged up.

_**Flashback**_

"_So how was the day?" asked Allison._

"_It was great, I mean this yogurt is delicious." I said._

_Allison and I were walking from school when we decided to stop by Yogen Fruz._

_Now we were closing into my house._

"_I was talking about school but it works." she said with her signature smile._

_I smiled and ate another spoon of frozen yogurt, it was really tasty._

"_Hey you guys wait up!" a voice called from the back._

_When we turned around, we realized it was Mona, running with her cocky pony_

_tails, and round glasses while her long skirt was slowly flipping up and down._

_Allison turned to me smiling, and laughed._

"_Let's run." she said._

_She started running while I smiled and ran behind her._

_When we made a right turn for a shortcut, I lowered my head to take quick long_

_breaths. _

"_Hey isn't that your dad's car?" asked Allison._

_I put my head up and almost dropped my yogurt._

_It was my dad's car, but he wasn't alone._

_He was in the back seat with a younger woman, Meredith Sorenson._

_But they weren't talking and giggling. It was worse, they were making out._

_Big time. _

"_Yeah, it is." I said._

_My dad looked up and opened his mouth wide; gasped._

_While Meredith looked up and just got confused like 'Who are they?'._

"This isn't over." I whispered to myself.

This call isn't over, for sure. Meredith is still having an affair with my dad.

I mean a week or two ago, my dad and I were having coffee in Starbucks while

she came up to him and flirted. She was flirting with him like pretending they

never even hugged. Like, I will never just leave it like this. I need to do something.

Or even talk to someone in particular. Maybe Meredith, or my dad himself.


	11. Worst Day Ever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey, I haven't written an author's note for quite a long time now. I just wanted to _

_say that I need more reviews! I only have 3 reviews! _

_Once I write chapter 14, in order to continue to chapter 15, I need atleast 2 more_

_reviews from different people. Thanks!_

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

I was so close to falling down; again. I mean about Mona! She did it again.

She promised she will forgive me and I promised too but she did it again.

She started another dumb fight. I am completely clueless about our BFF

relationship! Is it my fault this is happening? We have atleast 2 fights per week.

It's either she is pissed at me or I am pissed at her, but this time it's both of us.

She started getting pissed at me then I started because I didn't do anything

wrong. What can I do to stop having fights with her? Agree to everything she

says? I am so mad right now and bad is turning into worse when I have to go to

my dad's place to meet Isabelle and her daughter Kate. How much worse can this

current day get? Want to know what I am doing right now? I am lying on my bed.

Usually I am up in the living room, in my PJ's eating chips while watching TV.

But no, in an hour my dad is picking me up and driving me to his place.

I don't even know what to wear to meet Isabelle and her snobby daughter, Kate.

I met her before; she is a snobby bull that doesn't want to see me. I noticed.

I completely don't understand why she hates me so much, but I do too. I hate her.

She is way too snobby for my liking, and after they get married, how am I going

to come over to my dad's house and seeing Kate's bad ass face everywhere I go?

Right now I stood up and walked slowly to my closet because it was dark.

I closed the windows, and turned off the light because I needed to think; deeply.

Kate is a back stabber; I noticed that as soon as I met her. She is stubborn as well.

Which kind of actually reminds me of Mona, maybe I should pair them up as best

friends for life and I should stick with Aria, Emily and Spencer.

Awkward thoughts I am having tonight. But I need to pick out an outfit.

I opened my closet and walked in; it smelled like my fave. perfume: Darling by

Kylie Minogue. I absolutely am in love with that perfume.

I also smelled my fragrance mist from Bath & Body Works: Secret Wonderland.

I love it too; I put it on almost every day which makes me feel fresh.

I looked around and noticed my pink tunic with sparkles and my red leather

jacket. Maybe that's a good start on. I will need some cute leggings with it.

I stood on my tippy toes and looked on my upper shelf. I took a stack of leggings

and threw them on my bed as I approached the light flicker thing and turned the

light on. I walked to my bed and looked at my leggings. I threw them one by one

to left or right. Then I spotted these tight black leggings with sparkly beads.

"Perfect." I said to myself.

I took the other leggings and put them back on the upper shelf.

I changed into my outfit and sprayed some Secret Wonderland on me.

I took a deep breath and said,

"Love this smell."

I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair which later transformed into cute.

I put some pink bobby pins into my hair and brushed black mascara onto my

eyelashes. Then I applied some sparkly pink lipgloss and ran downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I heard my phone ringing and ran to it.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Hey, you busy tonight?" it was Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, I am which is a bummer, my dad is picking me up to meet Isabelle

and-" I took a long pause.

"Kate." I continued

"Ouch, bummer." he said.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if I could come over to hang out." he said.

"I wish I could, how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can't, I have to go out of town for the night, with my parents." he said.

I sighed.

"That sucks." I said.

Then I heard that I am getting another call and I said,

"Caleb, I am getting another call, hold on."

I clicked the button and asked,

"Hello?"

"Hanna, come outside." it was my dad.

"Okay." I said.

"Caleb, I have to go, love you!" I said.

"Love you too." he said and I hung up.

I took my purse and put my phone into it as I put on my pink Ugs.

Then I went outside, locked the door and walked to my dad's car.

I waved and smiled; awkwardly. I opened the front door and slipped inside.

"Hi dad." I said with a sigh.

"Hey Hanna, what's up?" he asked.

"Nervous; I guess." I answered.

He nodded and drove towards his house. When we arrived, I walked out.

I closed the door and walked to the front porch; my dad's house is huge!

Since I was little, I had 2 whole rooms all to myself. But now, one of them is going

to be Kate's.

"Go inside, it's open." said my dad.

I nodded and walked inside. It smelled like women's perfume, they got here.

I took my shoes off and put my pink slippers on; that were actually getting small.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Isabelle and Kate.

"Oh good evening Hanna." said Isabelle.

"Hi." I said to both of them.

"Hi Hanna, good to see you again." said Kate with her sarcastic smile.

"Hello honey." said my dad to Isabelle.

"Good evening Kate."

"Good evening Mr. Marin." said Kate with a greeting smile.

"Kate, don't call me Mr. Marin, you can call me Tom." my dad said.

Kate smiled and nodded.

"So Hanna, show Kate her future room."

"Sure thing dad." I said.

"Come."

Kate smiled eagerly and walked behind me on the staircase.

I turned to the left, walked down the corridor and turned to the right.

"Here's your future room." I said.

"Cool, it's so big." she said.

"Sorry about the toys and the couch, it was my room since I was little." I said.

"Oh, I didn't think it was your dad's things for sure." said Kate.

We both laughed; sarcastically. Well atleast I did.


	12. A New Relationship

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

Today I am coming over to Maya's house, super excited! I cannot wait.

I mean maybe she guessed or maybe she didn't but I have feelings for her.

I hope she does too; she is the love of my life so far and I need to see her.

I was putting on my studs into my ears as well as my charm bracelet. Cute!

I took my phone and ran downstairs to go now. I put my jacket on and went out.

While locking the door my phone received a text:

'Have fun at Maya's, I hope you tell her cause she can't wait! – A'.

Wait for what? 'A' has been bugging me for about a month now, I can't let Maya

see these texts. I walked to her house and knocked on her front door.

She opened the front door with a pretty smile and said,

"Hi Emily, come in."

"Hey Maya." I said.

I walked in and took my jacket off and laid it onto an indoor bench.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"You mean mom." she said.

"Oh yeah, I am sorry." I said.

"No she isn't home, she is gone for the next couple of days; work." Maya replied.

I nodded and Maya led me upstairs; into her room.

"Well this is my room; get used to it." she said with a giggle.

I smiled and nodded; her room was warm and pretty.

"Want some wine?" she asked.

"Sure, you're allowed to drink without asking?" I asked.

"Well, technically it's my mom's wine but I take it anyways." said Maya.

"I will be back."

I nodded and she jogged down the stairs.

I looked around her room with my hands in my sweater pockets.

I picked up a journal and read on the cover 'Maya's Secret Diary'.

"Her diary." I whispered.

I opened it and flipped through it quickly.

Then on the last few pages, I read:

'I have a secret crush on Emily and I want to tell her but I can't seem to; I will

probably tell her when she comes over on Wednesday.'

She likes me? My eyes widened in surprise, I guess I shouldn't be nervous telling

her my feelings. Then I heard light footsteps coming upstairs. I laid her diary onto

the desk and sat on her bed.

"Hey, here's your wine." she said and handed me a glass of wine.

"Thanks." I said.

She sat next to me and stared at my eyes while taking a sip of her wine.

I took a sip too and stared at her gorgeous face.

"Emily, I need to tell you something." she said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell you before because I was nervous but I can't keep it a secret from

you forever." she said.

"I have feelings for you and I love you Emily." she continued.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

I stood up and put my glass of wine onto her desk.

Then I walked back and kissed her; smoothly and gently.

"I feel the exact same way about you, Maya." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said,

"I am glad I admitted my feelings to you."

I nodded and took my wine back.

"So do you want to go somewhere on Friday night?" I asked her.

"In 2 days right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I would love to; I really miss camping, maybe we can spend the night on the

mountain that has one of the best views in the world." she replied.

"Okay, but I will probably have to lie to my mom and say I am at Spencer's." I said.

Maya smiled and laughed.

"Well I better get going, sorry that I could have come for an hour but my mom is

coming home any minute, so I got to get home." I said.

"It's okay, see you at school tomorrow." she said.

I finished my last couple of sips of wine and put my glass on her desk.

Then I kissed her and waved.

"Bye!" we said to eachother at the same time.

I walked home a couple of seconds before my mom arrived from work.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Hi Emily, where are you coming from?" my mom asked.

I thought of the friends that lived Maya's direction.

"Aria's, she needed help on Bio." I answered.

"Okay, how was school?" she asked.

"School is school, everything is fine." I said.

"Great." My mom answered.

She took her purse and locked the car, we walked inside the house.

While dinner I asked her,

"Mom, is it possible for me to go to Spencer's on Friday?"

"For the night or come over." she asked.

"To stay the night." I said.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"First I really need some help on English and I forgot how fun it is at Spencer's." I

told her.

"When are you going to be back on Saturday?" my mom asked.

"Probably around 10 a.m; why?" I asked.

"Oh, you might not remember them but my high school friends are coming at 1

p.m and they have a daughter a little younger than you. I was wondering if you

can keep her some company." My mom explained.

"Sure but am I allowed?" I asked.

"As long as you are going to be home by 12:30 p.m for you to get ready." she said.

"Thanks mom." I said and finished my dinner.

I went upstairs, finished my homework and went to sleep.


	13. Best Paper In USA's History

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Melissa and Ian are literally giving me a massive head ache! I mean what was with

them yesterday? When I was doing Bio homework, they literally came into the

living room and started laughing, talking and shouting so loud I couldn't

concentrate! Anyways, this morning I was brushing my hair when I got a text.

It was from 'A' saying this: 'Bitch please, don't make a ponytail again –A.'

How would 'A' know what hairstyle I would be doing and which one I did before?

That person is going to get revenge very soon. By Aria, Emily, Hanna and me.

Instead, I made a French bun and put my grey V-neck sweater on.

I went downstairs and thought; today is Friday and we are getting our papers

back. I sure hope I got atleast an A- for that paper, because my dad is going to get

pissed if I didn't get higher than an A-. I took a granola bar and took my bag.

Then, I put my high heel leather boots on and my coat. Took my keys and walked

outside. While I was walking up to my car, I opened up the granola bar and took

a bite out of it, I am not a big fan of granola bars but they are healthy.

I drove to school and when I was at my locker; Hanna, Aria and Emily walked to

up to me.

"Did I kill someone?" I joked.

"Hey Spence." Aria said with a smile.

"What's up?" asked Hanna.

"Good, why are you so happy?" I asked Emily.

"I will tell you at lunch." said Emily.

I nodded and then at that awkward moment, Mrs. Jasper came up to me.

"Spencer, I would like to talk to you for a moment." said Mrs. Jasper.

"Yes Mrs. Jasper, what is it?" I asked politely (I tried).

"About your paper, I am so proud of it." she said with a big smile.

"Really, what is so great about it?" I asked confusingly.

"Some of this information in your paper; we didn't even learn about." she said.

I raised my left eyebrow.

"I mean, extra information equals a higher mark."

"So even without the extra information, you would of gotten an A+ but with the

extra information; your mark is considered an A++." she continued.

"I didn't even know that mark existed." said Aria with a grin.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I recorded your mark and here is a letter to your parents." she said handing me a

white envelope.

"This paper is submitted into the best written papers in U.S.A's history."

I gasped and got nervous. I mean I didn't write this paper. Melissa did, which

means she will see it! So will my parents when they read the letter.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jasper that means a lot to me." I said; awkwardly.

"Keep up the good work Spencer Hastings!" she said and walked away.

I shoved the letter into my locker and closed it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Emily.

I shook my head quickly.

"Why not?" asked Aria.

"It's for my parents remember?" I asked.

"Okay then." said Aria.

"Anyways, I got to head to Bio, see you guys at lunch!" I said and walked away.

"Wait Spencer, you forgot your Bio text-" shouted Aria.

"Book." she continued.

I jogged back and took my Bio text book and said,

"Thanks."

Then I ran to Bio class.

At lunch, I walked to the cafeteria, picked my lunch out and walked to a table

where 3 of them sat at.

"So why were you so happy this morning?" I asked Emily.

"Well, Maya and I are dating now." she admitted.

"Since when?" asked Hanna.

"Since yesterday." she said.

I opened up my lunch and started eating.

"So anyone get any texts from 'A'?" asked Hanna.

"I did this morning while I was brushing my hair." I said.

"What did it say?" asked Aria.

"It said this." I said and held my phone up.

"That's a very random text." said Aria.

I nodded.

"I got a text yesterday while I was leaving to Maya's." said Emily.

She held her phone up which said this: 'Have fun at Maya's, I hope you tell her

cause she can't wait! –A.'

"I was confused; I didn't know what it meant."

"Maybe it's something about your relationship." Hanna suggested.

"Anyways, I got to head to next class." I said and waved.

"Bye!" yelled Aria.

I walked to the next classes; which were boring as usual…


	14. Keep Away

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

I am still going to talk to my dad about what is happening – or Meredith.

Probably Meredith first to see what she will say.

I looked at her number and took a look into the fat big book containing names.

Her address was close to Hollis which I can get real easily to.

I put my jacket on and my flat boots and not to forget; my purse.

I walked out with a slight glare at the sky; which was cloudy and chilly looking.

I walked to the bus stop and drove to the main intersection beside Hollis.

Then I walked out of the bus and walked towards her apartment.

I am super sure she is home; unless she is with my father; that isn't a surprise.

I walked up to her building and opened the door.

I guess I just have to figure out which floor her suite is on.

If her room is 568; then the floor is 5!

I waited for the elevator where I spotted Ezra walking out to his car from the

bank. That's awkward; spotting him on his daily basis.

I walked into the elevator and pressed floor 5.

When I arrived I looked for her suite and knocked on the door.

She opened it with a smile that transformed into a curious face.

"Hi, I am Aria; Byron Montgomery's daughter." I said

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked Meredith.

"It will be a long talk; I need to come inside." I told her.

"Nah, it's okay; I can stand." she said with a smile.

"Well; I know what you are having with my father and it is coming to an end." I

said.

She looked at me with a narrow facial expression that made me shiver.

"Whatever you saw last summer; I believe doesn't mean we are together." she

said.

"Yeah okay Meredith; I understand that you don't want to get busted but I saw

the way you looked at him when I was with him at Starbucks the other day.

Believe me; there weren't pretty thoughts zooming in my mind." I said to her.

"Aria, if we made out last summer; doesn't mean we are now." she told me.

"I believe that isn't true; you both are in Hollis and anything can happen." I said.

"So I suggest; you keep far away from him because he is married and has

children." I told her with a proud expression.

"Good day Meredith." I said and walked to the elevator; and outside the building.

As I was walking to the bus stop; I spotted Spencer.

"Hey Spence wait up!" I yelled.

"Oh- hey Aria." said Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just waiting for Melissa; we went shopping and she is still in there." she told me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just had a little conversation with Meredith Sorenson; the woman that made out

with my dad last summer." I answered with no eye contact.

"Aria what did you tell her?" she asked me with a suspicious look.

"Nothing really; I just told her to keep away from my dad." I said.

"That was a big risk; what if your dad was in her suite?" she asked.

"He would know how I care for him and my family." I answered.

"Anyways; I better get going or else my mom will worry where I am." I said.

"Okay; bye!" yelled out Spencer.

I waved and got onto the bus and drove home.


	15. Jason DiLaurentis

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I just wanted to point out that this is the last chapter I am writing unless I get 1 more review in the next _

_week! If I get 1 more review when it's going to be February 27__th__ I will continue writing! Enjoy!_

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

That night was just cruel! I mean Kate; she was so rude and mean to me on

Thursday. While we were having dinner; she started telling my dad about how

amazing I was which made me want to kill her because they both know I am not

perfect. Then after dinner she started to drink vodka with lemonade when she

offered me some and Isabelle walked in and thought I was offering her vodka.

I was so tired after that night that I was literally not myself; I wanted to strangle

her! Kate is so uptight and stubborn; she just makes me want to kill her.

Anyways; that night was finally over and it's Saturday; I am hanging with the

other girls. Atleast they aren't stubborn; most of the time.

I drank my morning coffee and put some cute clothes on to meet them up.

"Where are you going Hanna?" my mom asked out of nowhere.

"I am meeting up with the girls; why?" I asked her; obviously knowing why.

"Are you sure you aren't going to see Caleb?" she asked.

"Mom, I am pretty sure I got that covered; nope." I said.

I reached for my purse when she said again,

"Hanna, you know how dangerous that boy might be."

"First of all; no he isn't mom. Second; I told you I am not meeting him." I told her.

"Hanna!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

She gave me the look; you better not be lying to me.

"I got to go; bye!" I said and walked out the door.

-30 minutes later-

"My mom is so overprotective that it's hard to keep up." I said while walking with

Aria, Spencer and Emily.

"Oh c'mon, your mom isn't that bad." said Emily.

"Are you sure? Try living with her for a week." I said.

"Please; try living with my family; atleast my dad." said Spencer.

"I am not going to be arguing with that fact." I said.

"You guys; look." said Aria.

She was pointing across the street where Jenna was walking with a man.

We stopped and stared; I was thinking; huh?

"Is that Garrett?" asked Aria.

"That is so not Garrett; it can't be!" said Emily.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

The figure was clearly a male; with big shoulders; tall and in a leather jacket.

But it didn't look like Garrett clearly; it looked like…

"Jason?" asked Spencer.

"Wait a minute; Jason DiLaurentis?" asked Aria.

"Wow; why would Ali's brother be walking with Jenna Cavanaugh?" I asked.

"Reasons; both of them may be part of the same scheme; involving Alison." said

Spencer.

"Spencer; we understand that Jenna probably murdered Ali but Jason?" I asked.

"Yes Jason; he lived with Alison all his life and he knows a lot." said Emily.

"That's true but why would they be walking in public?" asked Aria.

"I don't know; maybe they thought we wouldn't get too suspicious?" I asked.

"So you think that they knew we were heading this way?" asked Emily.

I shrugged; I didn't know!

"Maybe." answered Spencer.

"Or maybe not." said Emily.

Then we heard that our phones got a text and we slid our phones open.

It said this: 'I wouldn't get too suspicious like your mothers will be –A`.

"Our mothers?" asked Aria.

"What will our moms be suspicious about?"


	16. Next Victim

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Well I got 2 more reviews and I am so happy! I am going to continue on to write this story. Thank you to_

_panda1222 and PrettyLittleFan for making me continue!_

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

Well that is just a freaky freak show! What will my mom be suspicious about?

"You guys; I got to go; it's almost 12 and some friends of my moms are coming

over." I said.

"Oh that's totally fine; see you around." said Spencer.

"Bye!" said Hanna and Aria while I walked away with a wave.

Last night was just amazing with Maya. We looked at the stars, chatted and were

ourselves. I am so glad Maya and I are together now; making sure my mom

doesn't find out.

"Mom I am home!" I shouted as I entered the foyer.

My mom came downstairs all dressed up and looking nice.

"Wow mom; you look really pretty." I said with a smile.

"Oh you really think so? Thank you Emily." she said looking down at her gown.

"Are they on their way?" I asked.

"Yes; they started driving about half an hour ago; you should go dress up." My

mom answered while looking at the clock.

"Sure; I will go." I said and walked to my room.

I looked inside my closet; I am not really into 'girly' looks; I am an athletic

swimmer not a girl that works on modelling but I need to look nice.

As I was searching through cute clothes; I got a call from Maya,

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Hey Em." said Maya.

"Hey Maya; what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing really; just wanted to hear my girlfriend's voice again." she said.

"Are your mom's friends at your house yet?"

"Not yet; they should be here soon." I answered.

"Okay; one second." she said under her breath.

A few moments later she came back to the phone.

"Emily; I got to go; mom's calling. Love you!" she said.

"Love you." I said quietly; don't want my mom to hear.

Then I hung up and walked back to my closet.

-40 minutes later-

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked to open the door.

"Hi; I am Emily; Pamela Fields' daughter." I said with greeting smile.

"Hello." A woman said as her family and her walked inside.

"Julie!" my mom called out running with open arms.

"Pam, I haven't seen you so long!" the woman said; Julie I mean.

"Come in; don't be shy." My mom said to a girl after hugging Julie and her hubby.

"Emily; I would like you to meet Cassandra; she is 16 right?" my mom said.

"Almost 16." said Cassandra with a smile.

"This is my daughter Emily; she is 17 years old." My mom said.

"Nice to meet you Cassandra." I said.

"Call me Cassie; and nice to meet you too." she said.

My mom smiled and said,

"Well I will go with your parents and you and Emily can go to her room."

"Okay; let's go!" I said.

Cassie followed me into my room and I said,

"Welcome!"

"I like your room; it's so big and pretty." said Cassie.

"Thanks." I said.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to swim; and I like to run; do arts and stuff like that." she answered.

"Really? I am on the swim team at my school; what a coincidence!" I said.

She smiled and the rest of the evening went well until about an hour later.

My phone received a text and it said:

'That girl looks a little suspicious; keep away from her; she is next. –A'.

I turned my phone off and lifted my head up to look at Cassie.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing; just having a little argument with one of my friends." I lied.

"Oh okay then." she said.

Cassie is 'A's next victim?


	17. Dead Girls Remain Dead

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

What the hell am I going to do? I mean; the letter? My parents are home!

I walked inside the house after the walk with Emily, Hanna and Aria well then

Emily left but we were still walking and I said,

"I am home!"

My mom came out of nowhere and she was holding a ripped envelope and a

letter.

"This isn't a joke right?" she asked while holding the letter up.

"Why were you going through my bag?" I asked.

"It tipped over and then when I went to pick it back up; the envelope fell out."

she answered happily.

"I can't believe that my daughter is submitted into the best paper in USA!"

"I am not the best paper; yet." I said while taking my sweater off.

"But next week your father, Melissa and I are going to an assembly!" she said.

"Melissa?" I asked surprisingly.

"It states 'Parents invited and related siblings too'." she answered.

I was about to fall over and ask does she have to come but I decided not to.

If Melissa comes; she will definitely read the paper I wrote; she wrote; I meant.

Then I heard my phone got a text:

'Told you hun; told you twice. Now you better look out for Melissa! -A'.

I hate it when 'A' is right; I shouldn't have copied Melissa's paper but I needed to!

I had like no other choice; it was meant to be and it happened!

-1 hour later-

"You copied Melissa's paper?" asked Aria while I was taking a walk with her.

"So? It's the teacher's fault that she assigns the same paper each year." I said.

"Spencer? Do you even understand what you did?" asked Aria.

"Yes; I did something really wrong but I can't go back in time." I said.

"I know that but still! Melissa will now read the paper; problems coming." she

said.

"Aria! I know that; just cut me some slack would you?" I asked.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from behind us.

We turned around and Emily was running towards us.

"This is scary!" she said and held her phone up.

'That girl looks a little suspicious; keep away from her; she is next. –A'.

"Which girl?" asked Aria.

"The girl that came over; Cassandra." answered Emily.

"Is she still over?" I asked.

"Yeah; why?" asked Emily.

I started running towards Emily's house and entered through the back door.

I ran upstairs and before I opened Emily's bedroom door; I stepped on blood.

"Ew." I said.

I walked in and saw a girl's dead body; with a note.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Sorry for the short chapter; I will update in a few hours or tomorrow!_


	18. Look Out

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

I ran into Emily's bedroom while Emily was running right behind me.

I stood there; frozen and looking at a girl's dead body.

"Is that Cassandra?" asked Spencer.

"Yes." answered Emily; panicking.

"Oh my gosh; can it be A?" I asked.

"Probably; there's a note." said Spencer while she was reaching for the note.

"It says: 'I warned you Emily; could have waited until she left to tell our friends.

I meant to kill her. –A." said Spencer.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We have to go tell her mom." said Emily who was already walking out.

"No! We will need to make a plan first." answered Spencer.

"Are you crazy? They will wonder where she is if we bury her!" said Emily.

"Then they will blame it on us." I said.

"Emily? Did anyone except Cassandra know you went outside?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah my mom does." said Emily.

"No one saw us come in here; so they won't think its us." said Spencer.

"So you want to bury her or do you want to get out from the window; come

upstairs, scream and tell them we found her dead?" I asked.

"The second option." answered Spencer.

I nodded and we climbed out the window using a rope.

Emily ding donged and her mom opened the door.

"Oh hi Spencer and Aria; how are you girls doing?" asked Pam.

"I am fine thanks." said Spencer.

"Hi Mrs. Fields, I am fine thanks." I said.

We walked in and went upstairs.

"AAHH!" screamed Emily.

Pam, a woman and a man ran into Emily's room.

"Oh my goodness; I will call 911." said Pam.

"Cassandra!" said the woman and burst into tears.

The man started tearing apart and patted the woman's back.

"The police and ambulance are coming; who did this to her?" asked Pam.

Spencer and I shrugged quickly and Emily said,

"We don't know."

"Poor Cassandra; she was so young; like Alison." said Pam.

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe Mrs. Fields said that.

"I think I should go home." I said.

"No stay; you are one of the three that first saw her dead." said Pam.

-15 minutes later-

"You three are the first to see Cassandra Pert dead?" asked a cop.

We all nodded and he said,

"Get into the police car; if you have your phones with you, you may contact

your parents."

Emily, Spencer and I got into the car; and drove to the police station while

Spencer and I called our parents.

We arrived at the police station and all three of us went into a cool room.

A man came in and asked,

"Your names are?"

"I am Aria Montgomery." I said.

"I am Spencer Hastings." said Spencer.

"And I am Emily Fields." said Emily.

"Where were all three of you when she was murdered?" he asked.

"We were all taking a walk outside." I answered.

"Anyone related to Cassandra Pert?" he asked.

"No." Spencer and I said.

"She is my mom's best friends' daughter." said Emily.

"Do any of you know anyone who could have murdered her?" he asked; again.

Spencer and Emily shook their heads.

"No." I lied.

"Okay; there are no more questions by further notice; you may go." he said.

We went out of the room; my dad picked me up and drove home…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if it was too bloody and disturbing for you._


	19. Alcohol Law: Part 1

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

"Hanna, come downstairs right now!" my mom yelled out in the morning.

I ran downstairs while chewing on a granola bar and I asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Caleb called your phone; are you still dating?" she asked.

"What if we are?" I asked.

"You know how I feel about you and him together." said my mom.

"Mom, for the love of god I am not a preteen anymore; I love him!" I stated.

She stared at me with an ugly eye and said,

"Call him and tell him you are through."

I was speechless and I shook my head.

"Or I will do it."

"NO MOM, I LOVE HIM!" I yelled and took my phone.

I put my sweater on, took my purse and put my boots on as I yanked the door

knob and ran out the door.

I called Caleb and found out that he is not picking up.

~Ring~

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Hello Hanna." said a girl; Kate.

I stopped walking and asked,

"Oh hi Kate, how are you?"

"Oh nothing really; I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for what I said

at dinner the other night." she said.

"Oh you can even forget about that." I said; sarcastically.

"Oh I will; but for what it's worth, you will get a nice smooth pay back." she said.

"Good day." she said and hung up.

I continued walking when I spotted Kate entering an alcohol store.

I followed her inside and when I got in; I saw her looking at vodka.

"Excuse me, are you over 21?" asked a man.

"Yeah, sure I am." I lied.

"ID please." said the man.

"I think I left mine at my apartment." I lied; again.

"Sorry no ID, no alcohol." said the man.

"Oh I wasn't planning to buy alcohol I just wanted to take a look at beer." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mom asked me to tell her what kind of beer you sell." I lied.

"Okay, go ahead." he said.

I snuck into a corner and I took a picture of Kate looking at vodka.

Then I took a picture of her purchasing vodka and I got caught.

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" asked another man.

"I was just taking-" I said but he interrupted me and said,

"Taking photos of the beer bottles? That's against the law." he said.

"Carl, call the police. We got a little agent here."

-2 hours later-

"You were taking pictures of beer bottles?" asked my mom when she saw me in

the police station.

"No, I was taking pictures of Kate; she was purchasing vodka." I said.

"Prove it." said my mom.

"I held my phone up and she saw Kate buying vodka.

"How old is she?"

"I think she is my age." I said.

"Show this to the police; right now." she said.

I lifted myself off a chair and I came up to a cop.

"This is what I was taking pictures of." I said while holding my phone up.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My father is getting remarried and this is his fiancée's daughter." I said.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She is 17; like me." I said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I am just letting you know that the next chapter will be Hanna's p. o .v again because it will be a special_

_twist in the story. Thanks!_


	20. Alcohol Law: Part 2

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

"Really?" asked the cop.

I nodded and he went up into a cabin looking room and talked long with another

cop.

-1 hour later-

I was sitting on a chair just staring at the ceiling when Kate and Isabelle walked in.

"Hello Ms. Randall, your daughter." said a cop.

"Why was my daughter called to the police station?" asked Isabelle.

The cop reached for my phone and showed up the photo.

"That is not Kate, you have no proof it's her I mean the figure in the photo is

facing this way with their back." said Isabelle.

"Plus, Kate was with me the whole day."

"You are lying." I yelled out and jumped up from my seat.

"Sit down Hanna, I was home the whole day." said Kate.

"Was anyone home except you and your daughter?" asked the cop.

Isabelle shook her head with an anxious looking face.

"Have a seat."

Isabelle and Kate sat down with angry faces.

He came back a few minutes later and said,

"You are free to go; we will call if we have any other clues."

We went out and drove home.

-The Next Day-

"Hanna, did you Photoshop that just to get Kate into trouble?" asked my mom.

"No, you should sometimes believe me." I said.

"I can't when this is happening!" she yelled and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, you know that I was just trying to give her pay back." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip and knew that I couldn't possibly tell my mom about 'A'.

"I have to go, I will explain to you later." I said.

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

-15 minutes later-

"You guys, I think we should go to the police about A." I said.

"Are you kidding, A will murder somebody else until they find out." said Aria.

"Maybe even someone close to us." said Spencer.

"Even one of us." continued Emily.

"My mom is already trying to force A out of me." I told them.

"But you won't tell her anything; right?" asked Spencer.

"I guess not." I said.

"You guess?" asked Aria.

"I know it's dangerous for reporting A to the police but it's worth a try." I said.

"Hanna, that is a huge risk and someone will get hurt." said Spencer.

"Maybe not." I called out.

"Well the bigger percentage is a yes." said Emily.

There was an awkward silence between us and I broke it by asking,

"Hey you guys, maybe we can meet up later at my place?"

"My mom is going out for a girl's night out."

"More like women's night out." said Aria.

We stared at her like a big hater mob.

"Sorry."

"She won't be back until like 3 in the night." I continued.

"That sounds good." said Emily.

Spencer and Aria nodded in agreement.

"Great!" I yelled out.

"Hello girls." said a woman's voice behind us.

We turned around and saw Jenna.

"Jenna, hi." said Aria.

"Wh-where are you coming from?" stammered Spencer.

"Oh I was just at a grocery market." she told us.

Everyone was speechless and Jenna said,

"I better get going, bye!" and walked away.

"That was surprising." I said.

"Anyways, see you guys at my house, bye!" I said and walked home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Sorry for the boring chapter, I am just getting ready for a fun chapter that is coming soon!_


	21. Another Bitch Is Next

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"Mom, is it possible to come over to Hanna's tonight?" I asked my mom during

lunch.

"I don't know, after the incident that happened 2 nights ago, it's dangerous to

go anywhere." she replied.

"Please?" I begged.

"Alright, but please be careful when you walk there and back." she answered.

"Thanks." I said and finished up my lunch.

I washed my plate and went up to my room; the murder room.

Now I know that 'A' can kill me anytime; since he reached Cassie in my room.

I checked my phone for any texts and I got one from Hanna:

'So your mom let?'

I replied with: 'Yeah, I will be there in an hour.'

Then I got a text from Maya:

'Hey Em, what's up?'

'Nothing really, I am going over to Hanna's in an hour, you?'

'I g2g, bye!'

How come she had to go? Did she want to go somewhere with me tonight?

-50 minutes later-

"Mom I am going now!" I shouted out as I put my shoes on at the foyer.

She ran to me and kissed my cheek.

"Please be careful!" she said.

"I will, promise." I said and walked out.

I walked towards Hanna's house and knocked on her front door.

"Hey Em, come in." said Hanna when she opened the door.

"Where are Spencer and Aria?" I asked as I took my shoes off.

"They are coming." answered Hanna.

I nodded.

After a few minutes, Spencer and Aria came together. Spencer had a happy face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Spencer.

"The last few days, Toby helped me out in some problems." she said.

"Last night, we fell for each other and we are dating now." she continued.

"Oh my god! Congrats Spencer!" I yelled out.

"I have to tell you something guys." said Aria.

"You know Mr. Fitz?"

We nodded.

"Well we are dating since the beginning of the school year!" she told us.

Our mouth dropped and Spencer yelled out,

"MR. FITZ AND YOU ARE DATING?"

"Ezra and yeah." answered Aria.

"I love him so much."

We were all speechless and we stared at Aria like she was some psycho.

"Oh c'mon, now we all have boyfriends!" said Aria.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Or girlfriends." she said.

"My bad."

We all went up to Hanna's bedroom and things got serious.

"I am scared now because we all know now that A can kill us easily." I said.

"I know, I have been thinking that too." said Hanna.

We all received a text afterwards and it said:

'Girls, don't be so ridiculous! Even if I killed that bitch doesn't mean I will kill one

of you. Just kidding, I will at some point! –A.'

Everyone was speechless and couldn't dare to say anything useless.

"A will kill one of us?" asked Aria which broke the silence.

"That's how I understand it." I answered.

"Guys, let's not get negative okay?" asked Hanna.

"Are you kidding? This is getting pretty serious." said Spencer.

"Exactly, and Spencer is the smart one out of us." said Aria.

"Well sorry, I am just trying to calm you guys down." said Hanna.

"Unfortunately I am going to start panicking."

"Wow wow wow, don't start panicking, like that things will get worse." I said.

"Emily is right." said Spencer.

"Just stick together."

Another text came: 'Sticking together will worsen it Spencer darling. –A.'


	22. A Is Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I just bought a puppy and it's been a lot of _

_work. I am currently sick too so I will try my best to update. Enjoy!_

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

"Sticking together will worsen it?" asked Aria.

"So we can't even be together?" asked Hanna with a loud gulp.

"Guys this is ridiculous! By sticking together it's a smaller percentage that A will

kill one of us. We _**have **_to stick together! A is trying to scare us." I called out.

"Well its working pretty well." said Emily.

Aria nodded and I just shook my head in disappointment.

"I have a question." said Hanna.

"Hit me." I said.

"Why would A kill Cassandra. What does she have to do with anything?"

"That's a good question. But for it; I am clueless." I said.

"I might know why." said Emily.

"I am not sure who A is but I have a lot of information about her."

"Like?" I asked.

"Like what school she went to and her birthday, her enemies and best friends."

she said.

"Also her hobbies and she even emailed me a schedule of where she went every

day and the addresses."

"That is extremely useful." I said.

"Do you still have the schedule in your inbox and her info in your head?"

Emily nodded and Hanna said,

"So what are we waiting for? Let's work on it!"

"So who are her enemies and best friends?" asked Aria.

"Well her best friends are Jennifer Gold and Mackenzie Hopkins." said Emily.

"Her enemies are Michaela Bloomfield and Lauren Rimes."

"Michaela Bloomfield?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Emily.

"Michaela's older sister; Sarah Bloomfield is one of Melissa's friends." I said.

"Which school did Cassandra go to?"

"Crownville Secondary School." answered Emily.

I was speechless and wouldn't want to think about Melissa being 'A'.

"Do you know any of Michaela's hobbies?" asked Hanna.

"Well, Melissa sometimes would go with Sarah to jog around Brookhaven

when she comes over. A few times Michaela would come and she said she

enjoys jogging." I answered.

Hanna turned to Emily and said,

"Show me Cassandra's schedule."

Emily went onto Hanna's laptop and showed us Cassandra's schedule.

"Church, art class, swimming class, crochet, jogging-" I whispered.

"JOGGING!"

"When would Sarah usually come over?" asked Hanna.

"Not very often but usually on Wednesdays." I told her.

"She had crochet and jogging on Wednesdays." said Hanna.

"Where was her crochet class?" I asked Emily.

Emily scrolled down and said,

"Brookhaven."

"She probably went jogging after crochet class!" yelled Aria.

"Didn't you say that Melissa, Sarah and sometimes Michaela jogged around in

Brookhaven?" asked Hanna.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Then Melissa is A!" yelled Hanna.

"My sister is not A; period." I said.

"Spence, Hanna is right; I think Melissa is A too." said Aria.

'Oh c'mon, even if Melissa is A; why would she kill Cassandra?" I asked.

"Because Michaela hated Cassandra." said Hanna.

"Well, now what?" asked Aria.

"I am going to the police and showing the schedule, Emily's brain and my phone

for all the texts I got from A; or should I say Melissa." said Hanna.

"Hanna! She is my sister, why would you betray my parents like that?" I asked.

"Yeah well, it's for all our lives. If I show this, A will be arrested and we will live in

freedom again." said Hanna.

"Hanna, please!" I yelled out.

"Sorry Spencer, but I have to do it." she said.

"Can we first talk to Michaela about this?" I asked.

"No, I am going to the police, I am tired of A; I want to live free again." she said.

Then suddenly the lights went out and there were strange noises downstairs.

"MOM?" yelled Hanna.

"I am scared." said Aria.

"Relax, it's probably the wind." I said.

"Then how would you explain the lights?" asked Emily.

"Um, maybe there's a storm going on out." I guessed.

Aria peeked out the window.

"Nope, it's quiet outside." said Aria.

There was a sudden noise close to Hanna's bedroom and the door closed.


	23. Relationship Talk

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

"AAHH!" screamed Hanna who jumped onto the bed next to Emily.

"Who slammed the door closed?" I asked as I ran next to all 3 of them.

"I don't know." said Spencer.

Our phones received a text: 'Girls, stop screaming! My ears are about to explode.

But I won't become deaf for your information. But I know who will remain blind; a

girl that we punished last summer. –A'

"Is A talking about Jenna?" I asked.

"Of course." said Spencer.

"Of course? Is that your answer to my obvious question or for something else?" I

asked.

"Why would A be suddenly talking about Jenna?" asked Spencer.

Emily turned the lamp on which meant the power came back on.

"I have no idea." said Hanna.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe A is going to be after Jenna right now!" I yelled out.

"No! How would A make sure that Jenna will remain blind forever?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Any doctors we know of?"

"Could it be…" said Emily.

"WREN!" called out Hanna.

"Exactly; you thought that Melissa is A!" shouted Spencer.

"She is still on my A list." said Hanna.

Then Hanna's phone started ringing.

"Hold on, it's Mona." said Hanna and answered it.

"Hey Mona, what's up?" she called into the phone.

"So what are we going to do now? About A." I asked.

"I don't know, I can ask Toby about Jenna's upcoming eye surgery." said Spencer.

"I will ask who the surgeon or helper is and when is the date of the surgery."

Hanna joined our conversation.

"So what are we talking about?" she asked us.

"Just planning what we are going to do now." I answered.

Hanna nodded and said,

"I think I will go check what's downstairs and we can go to bed."

"Maybe I should go with you; for safety reasons." I said.

"Okay, let's go." answered Hanna.

I lifted myself off of Hanna's bed and we walked downstairs.

"The backyard door is open." I said and locked it.

"A must have entered from there." said Hanna.

We turned a few lights on and called out to Spencer and Emily,

"It's safe, you can come down!"

As quick as light, they were downstairs and we were watching a movie.

"Should we go to bed now?" I asked when the movie finished.

"I am not that sleepy yet." said Emily.

"I am." said Hanna who started to form dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Same here." said Spencer.

"Okay, you two can go to sleep. I can stay with you for a bit Em." I said.

Spencer and Hanna walked upstairs and things got quiet.

"So how are you and Maya?" I asked.

"Everything's fine but before heading to Hanna's house, she was texting me." she

said.

"When I told her that I was heading to Hanna's house tonight, she immediately

said that she had to go."

"That made me upset." she continued.

"How about you and Mr. Fitz?" she asked me.

"Everything's fine but the major thing that I am scared of is my parents finding

out about him." I told her.

"I bet if they did, things will get seriously ugly."

"Same with me and Maya." said Emily.

"My parents don't know I am lesbian so I don't need them to know."

"I am getting kind of tired. Maybe we can go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure; let's go." she said.

We went upstairs and I fell asleep instantly.


	24. Hanna & Caleb Is Love

**HANNA'S P. O. V **

I awoke the next morning very sweaty. All I remember is a scary nightmare.

"Hanna, you awake?" whispered Emily.

"Yeah-" I said and glared at my alarm clock which showed 5:30.

"How come you're up so early?"

"I barely slept last night. I was scared that A will come again." she said.

"Well, we should get some sleep. School does start at 8:00." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. I will try to." she said with a quick look at the alarm clock.

I lowered my head onto my pillow when Emily asked,

"One more hour right?"

I nodded and quickly fell asleep.

-1 hour later-

~DING DING~

I paused my alarm clock and sat up which gave me a quick stretch.

"You guys wake up; it's 6:30!" I said.

Aria moaned in lack of sleep and Spencer quickly stood up and stretched.

I stood up and said,

"We will take turns using the washroom. Aria and I will share my mom's and

Spencer and Emily; you guys share mine."

Everyone nodded and Aria used the washroom first and so did Emily.

While I was planning on what to wear, Spencer came up to me and asked,

"Hey Hanna, can I borrow an outfit for today?"

"Sure, how come?" I asked.

"My t-shirt doesn't smell the best." she said with a slight giggle.

"Go ahead, pick one. Just give it back at the end of the day." I said.

"Thanks." said Spencer and walked into the closet.

I dressed up just in time for Aria to come back.

I walked into my mom's bathroom and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and

not to forget peek into my mom's room.

"Good morning Hanna." said my mom.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I just came at 5:00. I will sleep until noon." she said with a smile.

"Okay, see you after school." I said and walked back to my room.

Everyone was ready except for Emily who looked really tired.

"Hey Em, you should have got some sleep." said Aria.

"I know, but I was scared." she said as she put on her socks.

"Let's go have some breakfast and head to school." I said.

-1 hour and a half later-

I walked inside the school when I got pulled into the corner by Caleb.

"Hey babe." he said with a smile.

"Hey, how come I haven't heard from you for a while?" I asked him.

"How come I haven't heard from you for a while?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him.

"No kissing in school." said Mrs. Jasper as she passed by.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Caleb outside into the courtyard.

"How about we go camping Thursday night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Today is Tuesday right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." he said and kissed me.

"I got to go to class." I said.

"See you soon." he said and almost walked away when I pulled him by his hand

and kissed him.

"Never walk away from me without kissing me." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and I said,

"Okay, I will see you soon."

Then I walked away with a smile.


	25. Daddy Is Home!

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

After school, I headed home; actually I was running because of rain.

I was supposed to meet Maya at her house at 4:30 but when I left school it was 4.

I was zooming fast through the storm as it gave me a cold chill around my neck.

~Ring~

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Emily? Should I pick you up from school? It's pouring!" called Maya.

"No worries. I will be there in 5 minutes! My swim meeting was late." I said.

"I sure hope so. See you soon." she said.

"See you." I told her and hung up.

I continued running like a cheetah through the storm until I turned onto Maya's

street. With a high powered sprint, I managed to knock on her front door.

"Hey Em, I am glad you made it." said Maya as she opened the door.

"Hey Maya." I said and walked inside.

I took my coat, backpack and boots off.

"Is anyone home?" I asked.

"Nope." she called out quickly.

"I really need to talk to you about my behaviour lately." I told her.

"Okay, let's just come upstairs." she said.

We walked upstairs and sat down on Maya's bed.

"Well, I am so sorry about how I went to Hanna's." I said.

"Oh you shouldn't be sorry. It's completely fine. I just miss you." said Maya.

"Thanks, but I really am sorry and I want to make it up to you." I exclaimed.

"How?" she asked me.

"Well, I was thinking. We haven't been dating for a long time but I do like you

a lot. I thought that maybe we can do something like go to a date." I said.

"As much as that sounds amazing; I was thinking maybe something else will be

good." she said with a smile.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like maybe a night spent together when no adult is around to tell us what to

do." said Maya with a wink.

"I see where you are going." I said.

"Where?" she asked under her breath.

"A place in the dark, underneath covers." I answered dramatically.

"You are correct and when is it possible to take place?" she asked me.

"Friday night; your house." I said with a smile.

"That's set. Friday night; my house and perfecto." she yelled out.

I laughed with a smile.

"Where is your mom?" I asked.

"At work; she won't be home by I believe 7:30." answered Maya.

I grinned and we went outside into her backyard.

"Oh my gosh, you have the big swing!" I yelled out.

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

"Want to sit down on it?"

-1 hour later-

"Is it 6 yet?" I asked.

"It's 10 past 6, why?" asked Maya.

"Oh man! I promised my mom to be home by 6:30!" I shouted.

"I can drive you." she suggested.

"But she will wonder who drove me." I told her.

"I will drive you to the start of your street." said Maya.

"Okay. Can you?" I asked her.

"Let's go." she said and grabbed me by the hand.

-10 minutes later-

"Well here we are, at the beginning of your street." said Maya as she came to a

stop.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of her car.

She walked out of her car and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you at school?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and bit my lower lip.

She smiled and sat back into her car. With a goodbye wave, she drove away.

I walked to my house.

"I am home!" I shouted as I stepped into the foyer.

"Hey Em." said my mom.

"Guess who came home?"

Then at that moment, my father walked into the foyer in his uniform.

"Dad!" I shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"Emily! I missed you so much." he said with a giggle.

"How come you managed to come home 2 weeks early?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just did." he answered with a smile.

I hugged him once more.

-30 minutes later-

"I heard what happened with Julie Pert's daughter." said my dad during dinner.

"Horrible; who would do such thing?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Honey, Cassandra's mother invited us to her funeral. It's Friday morning." said

my mom.

"You will be able to come right?"

"Yeah of course but after the funeral, may I go to Aria's for the night?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you will be at the funeral." said my mom.

I nodded and finished up my dinner.

"Thanks for the food mom." I said and washed my dish.

I ran to my room and called Maya.

"Hey, I am allowed to come for the night." I said.

"Great." she exclaimed.

-4 hours later-

After finishing up my homework, at 11:00 I went to sleep.


	26. Assembly Of Nightmares

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Today is the day for my stupid assembly. It is Wednesday; I hate Wednesdays!

I am guessing that I will get into trouble. I am hoping that I will be last place so

that Melissa doesn't read my paper. Another bad thing is that I am skipping

school. Bummer…

"Honey you ready yet?" called out my mom while I was putting my studs on.

"Yes." I murmured and walked downstairs.

"How come your face is so dull, are you feeling okay?" asked my mom.

I wish I wasn't but I would rather show my face in that assembly; because if they

find out its Melissa's, I wouldn't be acting unpleasant.

"I am fine." I somehow spoke out.

"Today is your big day Spencer." said my dad while putting his watch on.

I smiled and nodded.

Then at that moment, Melissa came walking downstairs while carrying her heavy

tummy because apparently; Ian got her pregnant a couple months ago.

"Are you feeling fine to go to Spencer's assembly?" asked my mom.

I crossed my fingers for Melissa to say 'no' but my nightmare came,

"I am completely fine."

"Everyone's ready? Then zoom into the car." said my dad with a smile.

-20 minutes later-

My nightmare has come as I walked out of the car into the busy streets of

Brookhaven facing the building of my assembly.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Melissa as she patted my back.

"Yeah, so excited." I said.

We walked inside the building and took a seat in cool leather chairs.

Then I got a text: 'Oh Spencer darling, your nightmare has come. I hope you

win! –A'.

I rolled my eyes and I was thinking one thing: GET LAST PLACE!

Melissa took a seat next to me and asked,

"Do you mind holding my purse for one second?"

"Sure." I said and took her purse.

She walked to the washroom and I looked around.

My parents were talking to a man at the entrance so I peeked into the purse.

My friends think that Melissa is 'A' so maybe 'A's phone is in here.

I saw a wallet, a pack of gum, Melissa's phone, Advil, and 2 passports.

I took the passports out and opened one of them. It was Melissa's.

As I opened the other one, guilt of pleasure gave me goosebumps.

It was revealed as Wren's. Why would Melissa have Wren's passport?

I know they got engaged before but did he give it to her or did she- steal it?

Then I saw Melissa walking out of the washroom; rubbing her wet hands on her

sweater. I quickly threw the 2 passports into her purse and faced the front.

She took a seat, took her purse and said,

"Thanks."

I nodded and waited for the assembly to start.

-10 minutes later-

The assembly introduction was extremely boring. There were many students

around my age sitting next to their parents; looking nervous and had shiny palms.

I wasn't nervous at all; but I was a little worried whether Melissa will read my

paper. Because if she does, many troubles await me in the future.

"Well let's get to the awards and prizes." said the man on stage.

He had a stern face, a bald shiny head and sparkly blue eyes.

In the introduction; he introduced himself as Gordon Packweather.

Somehow; that name reminded me of someone's relative.

Gordon wore a grey suit with a red tie and black shiny shoes.

"For 1st place, a student will be awarded a grand prize of $25 000!"

Everyone clapped; especially a peculiar student dressed all in black sitting up

in the front. She wore a black dress with red beads and her hair was in a bun.

"For 2nd place, a student will be awarded a trip for 4 to Jamaica!"

Everyone cheered for the opportunity too.

"For 3rd place, a student will be awarded a 3D TV set!"

Many people clapped for that too.

"All the rest of the students will be awarded a medal and the top 3 students' work

will be presented by them on stage." continued Gordon.

I got worried about winning one of the top 3. I would love to receive $25 000; but

I can't read Melissa's paper that I submitted.

"Let's start, may all the students come up on stage!" said Gordon.

I nervously stood up and smiled at my parents. As I started walking out to the

stage, I noticed that the girl in black was also a contestant.

I walked up onto the stage and stood closer to the edge beside and girl with

glasses and braces who wore a red dress made out of silk.

I also stood next to a good looking guy dressed in a tuxedo.

"Let's start from the bottom." said Gordon.

I didn't pay attention to any of the names that were called.

But I also noticed as the names were called, the students would come up to

Gordon, kneel for him to put on their medals and they would walk off the stage.

Then after minutes past, I felt a very scary feeling. I looked around and saw

myself standing up on the stage with 4 other students.

The guy and the girl that were standing beside me earlier were gone but

the peculiar girl in black was still up on the stage.

I started to pay attention at that moment and I was hoping to be the next one

called.

"5 more students; 2 more medals and 3 amazing prizes." called out Gordon.

"Lauren Parker!"

A girl dressed in a short yellow party dress walked up and received her medal.

I got very shaky. If I wasn't called next, I will be presenting the paper.

My feet got sweaty, I was shaking, and my dress got crumpled up too.

"Spencer Hastings!" called out Gordon.

I was relieved and noticed my family's disappointed faces.

I walked up to Gordon and got my medal. Very quickly I ran off the stage.

As I sat down onto my seat, my mom said,

"You did a great job honey, don't be upset."

I nodded. On the outside I faked a frown but on the inside; it brought a great

relief. Then I got a text: 'Too bad…I hoped for a win but troubles will still come for

you Spence! –A'.

The girl in black won second place and she frowned.

Her name was very suspicious: Vivian Darkbloom.

-40 minutes later-

After changing into comfortable clothing at home; Melissa asked me,

"Why don't you read us your paper anyways?"

"Yeah c'mon Spencer." said my mom.

"Let's hear it!" shouted my dad.

I started to get sweaty palms and I became stiff.

"You know, I don't feel very well. How about another time?" I asked.

"Oh too bad. Alright, go get some rest." said my mom.

Melissa looked suspicious as I went upstairs.


	27. Crystal Cruise Lines

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Here it is!_

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

As I approached Spencer's house on Wednesday evening; I felt pitter patters of

rain dripping onto my cheeks and lips. Spencer called me and told me she had to

talk to me, Emily and Hanna. Of course I am afraid to walk at sundown during a

rainy weather. You guessed it; because of 'A'. I knocked on the door and crept

inside without saying a word when Spencer opened it.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"Nothing, why did you call me?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you about today."

-15 minutes later-

"So now we are all here, what's wrong?" asked Hanna upstairs.

"Well I saw Wren's passport in Melissa's purse." answered Spencer.

"Exactly! Melissa is definitely A!" jumped up Hanna.

"Just let me continue." said Spencer as if she agreed.

"There was a peculiar girl there named Vivian Darkbloom."

"How did she look like?" I asked.

"She had dark brown almost black hair tied up in a tight bun. She was wearing a

black dress with red beads." answered Spencer.

"She looked so familiar."

"Like who?" asked Emily.

There was sudden moment of silence and Spencer answered,

"Like Ali."

"Like Ali?" I repeated.

Spencer nodded dramatically.

"Oh shit." said Hanna when she found her words.

"Oh by the way, my birthday is coming up in a month and my mom wants to make

great like usual. So she bought 4 tickets for a cruise and I am going with you

guys!"

"My mom will never let." said Emily.

"It's cool. My mom already phoned everyone's parents." said Hanna.

"THAT'S AWESOME HANNA!" I screamed.

"Totally!" called out Spencer.

The only one that wasn't too excited about it was Emily.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Caleb could come." said Hanna.

"It's okay, I am just wondering about Vivian." said Emily.

"When's the cruise?" I asked.

"Well it's next week and it's for 2 weeks. We are going to Europe!" answered

Hanna.

"I am so excited!" I shouted.

"Same!" shouted Hanna and Spencer at the same time.

Then our phones got a text: 'So jealous of you girls! I wish I was there. Oops I

might be! Isn't it cruise 'Crystal Cruise Lines'? Love you babies! –A'.

"A knows which cruise we are going to?" asked Emily.

"Is it Crystal Cruise Lines?" I asked Hanna.

"Yeah." said Hanna.

A little worry ran down my neck and into my thighs that felt like a hot pan of

butter sizzling. But didn't hurt at all.

"Are we still going?" asked Emily.

"Yes." answered Spencer before anyone can say anything.

"I want to find out who that bitch is."


	28. Camp Night

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

On Thursday I headed towards my locker after lunch to pick up my books for next

class, but as I was opening it Caleb came and playfully shoved me into the

corner of the hallway.

"Ouch, Caleb!" I yelled out and smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry babe." he said and kissed me.

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"We're still on for tonight right?" he asked.

"Of course, why?" I asked.

"Just making sure." he replied.

"Anyways I got to go. See you tonight?"

I nodded and kissed him. He winked at me and walked away.

I walked back to my locker and took my books. But when I closed my locker, there

it was, my nightmare for today; Mona.

"Hello Hanna." said Mona.

"Hi Mona." I answered.

We are still fighting and she came up to me? Does she want to apologize?

"Listen, I am sorry for what happened a week or two ago. It was me." she said.

Just as I suspected; an apology.

"It's fine." I said quickly without even thinking about it.

I walked away with a pointing action which meant 'I will go now'.

But as I walked into the courtyard; Mona was yelling out my name,

"Hey Hanna!"

I turned around and saw her running towards me.

"Do you want to go with me to the mall tonight?" she asked.

"Um well." I murmured.

"Great, I will pick you up right?" she asked.

I just groaned and froze. I don't know why but I just froze.

She walked away with a hop and disappeared into the hallways.

I took my phone out and texted Mona: 'I am busy tonight with Caleb. Sorry.'

I slipped my phone into my sweater pocket and ran across the courtyard.

As I slipped down the hill and sat down onto the thin grass, I received a text:

'I can't believe you Hanna. Meet me after school beside the big oak tree. We need

to talk.' That was from Mona.

I opened up my Biology textbook because a Bio test is tomorrow and I need to

study.

"Can I join you?" a voice called out.

I lifted my head up and saw Emily.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Studying for the Bio test?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

I nodded and read under my breath.

"So you busy tonight?" she asked.

I lifted my head up and put my opened textbook onto the grass.

"Yeah, I am going out with Caleb. You?" I asked.

"Nah." she answered.

"Maybe you can take Maya out somewhere." I suggested.

"She is out of town today. I think she went to Brookhaven with her mom." she

said.

I nodded and continued to study.

-3 hours later-

After school I took my bag and ran outside to the big oak tree. I spotted Mona and

walked up to her with a frown.

"Where are you going with Caleb?" she asked with crossed arms.

"We are going to his house." I lied.

"Fine, I am coming with you!" she yelled out proudly.

"Mona! No that's just way too far. He's my boyfriend, let me spend time with

him!" I said.

"So? I am your best friend!" she yelled out.

"Not anymore!" I shouted and walked away towards my house.

-1 hour later-

"Mom I am going out!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

"With who?" she asked.

"Who do I usually go with?" I asked.

"Caleb?" she suggested.

"No, I am going with the girls!" I lied.

"Then why are you bringing your backpack with you?" she asked.

"Because they asked me to bring some magazines and nail polish." I said.

"Anyways, I will be late, so I am going to go."

I ran out the door and biked my way to the forest.

-1 hour later-

"Hey." I said as soon as I spotted Caleb in the forest.

"Hey Hanna." he said and kissed me.

I took my helmet off and pushed my bike onto the ground.

When the sundown passed and in came the crickets, Caleb and I had a roast fire

with marshmallows.

"The sky is beautiful." I said as I lifted my head up to look at the sky.

"Yeah, it's almost as beautiful as you." he replied.

I looked at him and I couldn't breathe as well as speechless.

-30 minutes later-

When we were inside the tent; I was reading a book when I started crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Caleb.

"My mom hates you, but I can't let you go." I answered.

He kissed me and I started to pull his shirt off.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip as so many thoughts zoomed in my head.

'Alison, mom, the cruise and Caleb.'

I looked at his attractive abs and said,

"Yeah, I am sure."

He pulled my shirt off as I turned the lamp off.


	29. Cassandra's Funeral

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

On Friday I woke up with a horrible cramp and stood up to brush my teeth.

In an hour I will be driving to Cassandra's funeral which will be awful and sad.

Today I am skipping another swimming meeting which is horrible because I

promised myself to not skip swimming meetings since the first time I did.

But even if it was a huge hang out with Maya, I wouldn't skip the funeral because

it's partly my fault Cassie got murdered. So I need to say my last goodbye.

"Honey are you up yet?" called out my mom.

"Yesh, I am bwaffing my teef!" I called out with water and toothpaste in my

mouth.

"Alright." she answered.

After brushing my teeth, I hurried to get ready for Cassie's funeral.

I put on a black skirt that flows in the wind, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a

black blazer. I put my hair into a tight bun and whisked down the stairs.

"There she is!" called out my dad.

"Good morning." I said.

"We thought you would never come this morning." said my mom.

"Sorry, I woke up a little late." I answered with a slight giggle.

-30 minutes later-

As I sat down on a small old bench on the field, I waited for the ceremony to start.

A lot of people were there including her relatives and definitely her mom and dad.

I felt extremely sorry for her family because of their loss, like when Ali died.

For me, Alison's death was harder to take because she was my best friend; not to

forget, I loved her **more **than a friend. It seemed like she understood me. Once

she even kissed me and didn't reject it. But a couple of times, when I leaned in;

there it was: **A BIG FAT REJECTION. **She probably always thought of me of just a

trustworthy friend but I still wanted more.

-10 minutes later-

I didn't even notice how fast time flew. I stood there on the field at the back of

the group of people trying to get a glimpse of the burying of Cassie.

But for me, even if I wanted to see I couldn't because it was impossible! And plus,

it's hard for me to see her getting buried. Turns out we were amazing friends

when we were little kids. My mom told me yesterday we were, so basically I

should be more upset than I actually am.

-1 hour later-

At home, I put on casual clothes and biked to school. There's still 2 hours left of

school which is good; because I hate missing school days. I already skipped my

swimming meeting; it was right before first break which was very rare. It is usually

half an hour before the school day ends. After parking, I stepped into my Bio class

to see Spencer saving a spot for me. I guess she heard my text and ran to the

bathroom to check.

"Sorry I am late, I was at a funeral." I told my Bio teacher, Mr. Hallaway.

"It's alright Emily, have a seat." said Mr. Hallaway.

I took a seat next to Spencer and waited for her to say something.

"How was the funeral?" she asked as I opened up my Bio textbook.

"It was okay, a funeral is a funeral." I replied.

"Did I miss the test?" I whispered.

"No, he scheduled the test to Monday." answered Spencer.

"When are we leaving for Hanna's cruise again?" I asked.

"Tuesday." she answered.

I nodded and took a sheet of paper from Mr. Hallaway's desk and finished it.

-2 hours later-

As I biked home, I realized that I have to be at Maya's house at 5:00 and I have

homework. To make it worse; I have History homework and Mrs. Jasper is cruel.

We have a small 600 word essay due Wednesday but because I am leaving for

Hanna's cruise, I need to hand it in on Monday. So the weekend is homework

weekend. I went up to my room and started to write it on a piece of lined paper.

But when I took my pen out; I just got stuck. History is my worse subject but

somehow on the latest paper I got an A-; which was hard to believe.

I hate History; almost as much as I hate A! I wrote an introduction and went

downstairs.

"Are you going to Aria's?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I am still worried about Cassie's murder and I am scared."

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise! In case you can call me on my phone." I

said.

"You're right." she said with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back tomorrow morning!" I called out and biked to Maya's house.

I knocked on Maya's front door and she answered it with a smile.

"Hey." I said and laid my bike onto her front porch.

"Hi Emily, come in." she replied.

I walked inside and we went up to her room.

-12:00 a.m-

"So want to go to sleep?" Maya asked as our 4th movie ended.

"Definitely." I answered.

She stood up and turned the lamp off. I heard movements and I heard a sweep.

As if Maya took her shirt off. I took my shirt off too not exactly knowing how this

works yet. Then I took my bra and shorts off. A chill went down my neck as a hand

fell onto my arm.

"Are you ready?" asked Maya.

"Yes." I spoke out.

She fell on top of me on the bed and it went on for the night.


	30. I Know You Want To Kiss Me

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Today is Saturday and I promised that I would read Melissa's paper to my family.

So through the last couple of days, I wrote another paper and I hid Melissa's.

I went upstairs and retrieved the paper I wrote which is worse than Melissa's but

my parents will atleast hear something right? But as I opened my drawer; the

paper wasn't there. It just disappeared?

"Spencer, come down here please!" called out my mom.

I ran downstairs and thought what am I going to say?

"Who is A?" she asked.

I gulped and my eyes widened.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

She shoved a piece of paper to me and it said the following:

_Dear Veronica Hastings,_

_Attached is Melissa's paper that Spencer submitted a week or two ago. Another _

_paper attached is the paper that Spencer prepared to read to you. Please respect_

_and honor your daughter's stupidity. She will explain everything to you _

_afterwards. –A._

"So what should I do now?" my mom asked.

"Did dad see this yet?" I asked.

"No but please don't tell me this is true." my mom pleaded.

"It is." I murmured.

"Why would you do this to us?" she asked me.

"Because my parents await too much from me! How do you think I felt after my

best friend was murdered? HUH? I felt like trash! Now my parents are forcing me

to only focus on my learning skills and they depend on me! I tried not to betray

you." I yelled out.

"And you did all of this just to not betray us?" she asked as she sat down on the

couch.

My nostrils flared up in anger and I marched upstairs with an angry mutter.

-1 hour later-

I walked out the door and jogged to Aria's house.

"Hey Spence, come in." said Aria as she opened the door.

"So your mom just got angry or what?" Aria asked upstairs.

"She got disappointed and I guess confused." I answered.

"Did A write the signature?" asked Aria.

"Yes, A did." I said.

"So your mom now is wondering who A is right?" asked Aria.

"You are asking very obvious questions, don't you think?" I asked.

Aria nodded slowly and turned away.

"I am sorry, I am just worried of how my father will react to this." I said.

"What if your mom won't tell him or Melissa?" asked Aria.

"I hope she doesn't." I answered.

I peeked outside the window and noticed that the clouds appeared and it started

to rain lightly.

"Do you want to visit Ali's grave?" asked Aria.

-30 minutes later-

"Hey guys." said Hanna.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"She's coming. Why are we at the graveyard again Aria?" asked Hanna.

"To find any clues, what if A's things are around here?" asked Aria.

"So we came here after sundown when it's raining to Ali's grave?" asked Hanna.

"Pretty much." I answered.

Hanna nodded and shivered.

-10 minutes later-

"Well here it is." said Emily as we stood in front of Alison's grave.

"Yeah, here she is." I replied.

Then a sudden noise jolted around us.

"What was that?" asked Aria as we huddled closer to each other.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I know you want to kiss me." called out a familiar voice.

There in front of us was a film on a tree with Ali wearing the same yellow shirt as

she wore the night she disappeared.


	31. Caution

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey this author's note is for PrettyLittleFan: Sorry that I made the last chapter's ending familiar to the _

_show. But once you read this chapter, trust me it won't be anything like the show._

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

Then at a sudden moment, a piece of paper flew onto Hanna's face.

She gulped loudly and took it off of her face and read it aloud,

"Ali's still here bitches. –A."

"What does A mean by Ali's still here?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Emily.

"Does that mean that she's still alive?" I asked.

"But they found her body!" yelled out Hanna.

"You're right." I murmured.

"No. Why would A write that?" asked Spencer.

"Where are you going with this Spence?" I asked.

~Ring~

"Hold on, it's my phone." said Hanna.

She slid her phone open and started to become pale.

"AAHH!" she screamed and turned it off.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer.

"It was a voicemail." answered Hanna with tears in her eyes from horror.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"It just said an address." she replied.

"Which address?" pumped up Spencer.

"Something like 457 Floremarine Drive. I am not sure." said Hanna.

"Isn't that the address of where our cruise takes off?" asked Emily.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I was bored and read about the cruise." answered Emily.

"Should we go there now or what?" I asked Spencer.

"I suggest we go. What if there's something or someone there?" asked Spencer.

I nodded and climbed into Emily's car. Before closing the door, Spencer called out,

"I will drive with Hanna. We will follow you guys cause Emily got it memorized."

I nodded and closed the door.

-2 hours later-

I opened the car door and crept out of Emily's car which made me shiver.

The ocean was by and it was freezing but the good thing was that the rain

stopped.

"So is there anything here?" called out Hanna.

I looked around and just noticed a booth labeled 'An Ocean Adventure –A.'

"You guys look!" I yelled and pointed to the booth. Everyone ran to the booth and

we looked inside it.

"There's just a large garbage bag." said Emily.

"Yeah, a **huge **garbage bag." said Spencer.

It took all 4 of us to take it out. It was pretty heavy.

"Ready, let's open it!" exclaimed Hanna.

We untied it and a rotten smell came out of it. The smell was unbearable.

And there it was: Alison's dead body.

"Oh my god!" screamed Spencer.

I started to cry softly and turned around to walk away.

"Aria, where are you going?" asked Emily.

"I can't look at my dead best friend!" I called out.

"Aria, Emily! Come back there's a note!" yelled Hanna.

We ran back and waited for Hanna to read it aloud,

"I told you she is here bitches. Now this is what I call a dead best friend. –A."

I broke down onto the deck and started to cry even louder.

-The Next Morning-

While sipping my cup of tea in the morning, my mom turned on the TV.

"All reports are calling! Alison DiLaurentis' body was found at the foot of the

ocean beside a booth. Nothing was found other than her body."

"That is horrible!" called out my mom.

"I know, I just can't understand. Who would do such thing?" said my dad.

I tapped the breakfast table with my fingernails and remembered that Spencer

took the 2 notes 'A' wrote from last night. She said that she will look at the

writing.

"Would you like to go look at Ali's grave?" asked my mom.

I jumped up and asked,

"Why?"

"It's probably dug up." called out my mom.

"Alright." I said and washed my cup.

I walked to Alison's grave and thought, when we left to the ocean, her grave

wasn't dug up at all.

Once I arrived the graveyard, a voice stopped me,

"Are you here to visit Alison's grave?"

I turned around and saw Jason DiLaurentis; Ali's older brother.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because I came here for that same reason too." he answered.

I nodded and started to walk to her grave. As I suspected, it was dug up and there

was caution tape all around it.

After a few minutes, I walked back to my house but on my way back, I saw Jenna.

"Hey Aria?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah; hi Jenna." I replied.

"How's everything?" she asked.

I was wondering how would she know it was me? Is she really blind?

But that's the first time I noticed that she had bandages behind her glasses.

"Everything's fine. I see you had one of your eye surgeries?" I asked.

She nodded and said,

"Yeah, I sure hope that I will see soon. I forgot how beautiful some things are."

I thought if she meant Toby.

"Yeah, well good luck with your eyes. I should be going. Bye!" I said and walked

away. Jenna didn't say a word once I walked away.


	32. Now She Knows That She's A Bitch

**HANNA'S P. O. V **

While standing in the hallway on Monday morning, I realized that we had the Bio

test today and I had Bio first thing in the morning. I studied on Thursday and I

think that I might have forgotten little bits of information. But whatevs, I will

atleast be able to get 70%.

"Hey Hanna." said Mona behind my back.

I turned around and said,

"Hi."

"How come you walked away on Thursday?" she asked anxiously.

"Because you got on my last nerve." I said and walked into the courtyard.

"Well I am sorry. I just don't wanna be thought as the nerdy girl that I was last

summer." answered Mona.

"You don't hang out with me as much anyways." I replied.

"Would you just stop arguing and walking away?" yelled out Mona.

I stopped and asked,

"So what are you asking for me to do now?" I asked her.

"Be my friend again." she answered while biting her lower lip.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Can you think about it? Like fast; maybe by lunch?" she asked.

"You want too much Mona; too quickly." I said.

BOOM! Thunder approached from behind me and rain started to blow.

"Can we go inside?" she asked.

"You can. I want to chill outside until class starts." I told her.

"Fine, I will get soaked too." she answered.

"Mona!" I yelled out.

"What?" she called out.

I didn't want to upset her even more by asking her to leave.

"Nothing." I said while fixing my bobby pin.

"I heard you are going to a cruise for your birthday. How come I wasn't invited?"

she asked.

"Because my mom doesn't know you too well and we were in a fight when we

ordered tickets." I answered.

"You can take one away from that bitch Spencer and give me hers." she said.

"What did you call Spencer?" I asked.

"Nothing." she murmured.

"No you know what Mona? I am sick of you! Don't call my best friend a bitch

again or else-" I yelled out proudly.

"Or else what Hanna?" she asked.

"Are you still in elementary school? What can anyone do about it?"

I couldn't come up with anything but I really am sick of Mona.

"Just-" I murmured.

"Just what Hanna? Come on bitch speak up!" she yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

Her eyes widened in sorrow and anger. Then she walked away inside.

That serves her right!

"Thanks for doing that." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see Jenna and her soaking wet hair. Was she there the whole

time?

"For what?" I asked.

"Mona was annoying me ever since I don't know. Before I got blind!" she said.

"Sometimes she would even call me a bitch. Since you guys became friends, she

would consider herself as a popular girl. But deep inside; she knew no one liked

her but she would never admit it. But when an even more popular girl for 3 years

like you told her straight up that she was sick of her and that she was a bitch, she

understood that without thinking. Thanks for doing that Hanna. That helped."

"N-no problem." I stammered feeling proud.

She smiled and walked inside the school.

~Ring~

I walked inside the school and whisked inside the washroom.

I squeezed alternative water from my hair into the sink and changed into dry

clothes that I always have inside my locker.

"Thank god I put on waterproof makeup this morning." I whispered.

I quickly put my wet clothing into a plastic bag and threw the bag inside my

locker.

"Sorry I am a bit late Mr. Hallaway." I said as I stepped inside the class.

"It's alright Ms. Marin. Have a seat." he said.

I sat next to Julie Wock and wrote my test.


	33. Goodbye Rosewood! Hello Cruise!

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"So my baby is leaving today for her special cruise." said my mom in the morning.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a smile after finishing up my toast.

"Are you excited?" my dad asked.

"Very." I answered.

"Are you still going to be home when I come back?"

"I don't think so. But I won't leave for a long time. Maximum 1 month." said my

dad.

"Okay then." I said.

"Go on and dress up. You packed your stuff right?" my mom asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Ms. Marin is coming to pick you up in 20 minutes."

I walked upstairs and changed into comfortable clothing.

-15 minutes later-

"Alright, are you all ready?" asked my mom downstairs.

"Yes, I am ready to go." I replied.

"Honey, I promise I am going to see you." said my dad.

"I will miss you daddy." I said and started to tear up as I hugged him.

"Don't cry. I will come back safe and sound. Alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I will miss you too mom." I said and hugged her.

"I will miss you Em." she said.

~Beep Beep~

"Oh there's Ms. Marin and the girls." said my mom.

"Okay have fun!"

"Yeah, have fun and don't worry about me." said my dad and hugged me.

"Thanks, I will!" I said and walked outside with my suitcase.

Hanna rolled down her window and shouted,

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Hanna, Ms. Marin!" I yelled out.

"Hello Emily." said Ms. Marin.

I put my suitcase into the back of the car and sat next to Spencer.

"To Aria's?" I asked.

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" called out Spencer.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

-2 hours later-

"Wow, there are so many people!" said Hanna as we walked out.

"The ocean is beautiful." I said.

"Okay girls, take your stuff and line up beside that ship!" said Ms. Marin while

pointing to a large ship.

"That's our cruise ship?" Aria asked.

"Yes." said Ms. Marin.

"So cool." said Spencer.

We lined up next to about 600 people. The sun was boiling and in about 1 hour,

another crowd was behind us, approximately another 600 people in it.

Once we got to the security, it was 3:30 and we got here at 11:50.

After we got past the security, we headed inside the ship and looked around the

lobby. It was just huge!

"This is gorgeous!" called out Hanna as she ran next to us after saying goodbye to

her mom.

"It is beautiful." said Spencer.

"We get it." I said with a giggle.

"Which floor is our suite?"

Hanna took a brochure and a piece of paper out.

"Well our suite number is 345 but I'm not sure which floor." said Hanna.

"That's easy! 345 is the 3rd floor." blurted out Spencer.

"Wow, I don't even have to ask the help people." said Aria.

Then Spencer's phone twinkled and she read it aloud,

"Wow Spence, impressive! I still remember your smartness. But look out bitch,

I'm on my way to make all your friends' journey miserable."

"Oh my gosh!" called out Hanna.

"I know that's horrible." I said.

"No, there's Tiffany's on the ship!" yelled out Hanna in excitement.

"What now you're going to shoplift again?" asked Aria.

"No, I am going to buy things there. Plus; my mom gave me $2000 for the cruise."

replied Hanna.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." blurted out Hanna.

"I just got $800 for the tours." I told her.

"That's your mom. But I took my own money as well. So in total I have $2500."

said Hanna.

"So am I the luckiest one here?"

"Maybe." answered Spencer.

"Maybe not. I have myself $1300 and that's enough."

"Well. I guess you will be going on all the tours and a little of Duty Free shopping.

But I will be going on all the tours and shopping at Tiffany's 24/7." said Hanna.

"In your dreams." I blurted out without thinking.

Then I turned around towards Hanna and her eyes widened onto me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

Aria nodded and said,

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Really Em?" asked Hanna.

"Well can you just shut up and take us to our suite?" I asked.

"Spence." said Hanna.

"You are our tour guide. Take us to our room."

"Fine then; let it be that way." said Spencer.

She looked around and started walking straight. All of us followed her; as we were

making our way to the stairs and the elevator section, I looked around anxiously.

This corridor was beautiful! The chandeliers were glittering above us, the stores

looked magnificent and much prettier than the ones in the Brookhaven Mall.

The smell of the precious new ship was astounding! The whole 2 minute walk was

a precious time to remember. I sure hope our suite will look beautiful too.

"Well here's the elevator. We have suitcases so let's use it first." said Spencer.

The elevator doors looked very shiny in the bright light and the silver color shown

very boldly but at the same time very delicately. When the elevator came, we slid

inside it and our suitcases made a loud sound. But Aria realized it was hers.

"Oops, my bad." she said with a giggle.

After going down to the 3rd floor which was 2 floors down, we stepped out of the

elevator and Spencer made us follow her to the right.

"Here it is; our suite." said Spencer as she stood in front of a large golden door.

The door was a French door which meant it was 2 doors but only 1 moved.

It glittered below the chandeliers and it made Hanna's baby blue eyes shine.

Hanna pulled out one key out of her purse and opened the door.

All 4 of us slid inside the suite and our mouths dropped onto the floor.

The same gorgeous chandeliers were in the room, golden and new.

There were different solid colored doors inside the suite which led us into rooms.

The room we were standing in was the kitchen and the counters were colored an

eye catching beige color mixed with some type of caramel color. The kitchen table

was real wood that looked like the tree stumps back in Rosewood.

The double sinks reminded me of my home, which decreased my home sickness.

"Let's check out the other rooms." said Aria when someone found their words.

I nodded and pulled on my suitcase handle once again. But first I took off my

shoes and walked towards the sky blue colored door which caught my eye the

first. I opened it and there was a large room with 2 queen beds. I decided that it

would be my room. I saw another 2 doors inside the room. Both of the doors

were colored the same color which was dark blue. One of them led to the

washroom and the other led to the walk in closet. I took out all of my stuff out

of my suitcase and unpacked it around my room. Then Spencer came inside my

room and asked,

"Hey Em, can I stay with you? Aria and Hanna took the other bedroom."

"Of course, come in." I replied.

"Isn't our suite gorgeous?"

"I totally agree. I love this room. Did you know there is a living room too?" she

asked.

"Seriously? I am so going to check it out!" I said and walked out of the room.

I opened the violet colored door to reveal the living room indeed! There was a

Samsung 75 inch flat screen TV and a 4 piece couch set. There was a loveseat,

a 3 person couch, an armchair and a coffee table.

"This looks incredible." I whispered.

I walked out of the living room and knocked on the pink colored door.

"Come in!" called out a voice which sounded like Aria.

I opened the door and asked,

"Hey, can I look around?"

"Of course." answered Aria.

Their room looked the same as mine and Spencer's but theirs was all pink instead

of blue. Their washroom and closet doors weren't dark blue, they were fuchsia.

"Where's Hanna?" I asked.

"Oh she is somewhere in there!" called out Aria while pointing to the closet.

"Hanna, are you alive?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she called out while popping her blond head out.

"This closet is too tiny!"

I laughed and asked,

"Do you guys want to check the upper decks out? Like the restaurants and stuff? I

looked at the map and saw that above the 5th floor, there's like a pool and 2

lounges. I am too excited to wait any longer!" I yelled out.

"Of course we will go look Em! The ship is taking off in half an hour. We will go

and look at the take off." said Aria.

I couldn't wait any longer but I am too scared to go on my own.

"Hey guys." said Spencer as she walked inside the room.

"Oh our rooms are identical! Except for the colors."

"Yeah, isn't this already spectacular?" I asked.

"Definitely." replied Aria.

"Phew, finally finished." said Hanna as she walked out of the closet.

"Oh, that's where Hanna was. I thought you were somewhere out of the suite!"

barked Spencer.

"Oh yeah." said Hanna as she flipped her hair out of her face.

"So you guys ready to go to the 6th floor to look at the take off?" I asked.

"Yep!" said Aria as she patted her stack of towels.

"Before we go, why do we have a kitchen?" asked Hanna.

"Because if we are hungry before or after the scheduled time we can have a

snack or coffee." I answered.

"I knew that." called out Hanna.

We made our way to the elevator and Hanna ran to catch up after she locked our

suite. After coming up to the 6th floor, we breathed in the ocean air and walked to

the large balcony on the right side of the floor and looked at the people outside of

the ship.

"They look pretty small from up here." said Aria.

"True." said Spencer with a smile.

Then our phones twinkled in different sounds, there was a text:

'Are you enjoying the take off too? I can't wait to get my hands on the delish

cruise food this evening! By the way, I heard that our first stop is Greece and we

are having Greek food a day before we stop there! Yum, I know that Aria loves

Greek food. Ain't that right babe? –A.'

"Now, I am upset again." said Hanna.

"Same." I said.

"Guys, we are on a cruise; together! Don't let one person ruin this." said Spencer.

"You're right Spence." said Aria.

"A is right too that I like Greek food."

"I never knew that." I said.

"Me neither." said Hanna.

"Same." called out Spencer.

"That's because I only told Ali when we had Greek night at her house." said Aria.

"You want to say that Ali is A?" I asked.

"No; maybe." answered Aria.

Then a swoosh made all 4 of us move. The ship started to move!

"Hooray!" yelled Hanna.

"We are taking off!" cried Aria and Spencer.

I remained quiet and couldn't stop thinking about Alison.


	34. Gym Sign Up

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Once the take off was taken off, we went around the cruise; trying to remember

where everything is. Of course, Hanna went down to the 5th floor for the stores.

Emily, went up to the last floor; the 9th for the pool area. Aria, went to the 7th

floor to look for the bars and lounges. But I went to the 8th floor where they have

the sports; like the indoor tennis court and the gym. Particularly I want to sign

up for the gym; to go there on a daily basis unless there's a tour for the entire

day and I would love to check out different countries and their cities.

So I took the elevator to the 8th floor to sign up for gym which is probably

expensive. When I entered a cool large room, there was a muscular man at the

desk talking to a lean woman with orange hair that was secured in a tight side

ponytail. She wore a long sleeve button down white shirt and a black skirt with

black sandals. The man, was wearing a sleeveless V-neck and red shorts paired up

with red Nike sneakers. He had coffee colored skin and spiky short hair.

"Hello, are you here to sign up for gym class?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I am." I answered stubbornly not taking my eyes off the man.

"I'll be going now." said the man and walked out of the gym.

"Well my name is Carol Massy. I am the gym secretary." the woman said and

reached her pale hand out to shake.

I shook her hand and said,

"My name is Spencer Hastings."

"So how long would you like to sign up for?" she asked as she pulled her hand

back.

"Well for the whole 2 weeks." I said.

"But how much does the packages cost?"

"Well for 2 weeks every day it will cost all in total for-" she said and looked

through her notes.

"$975." she continued.

I stared at her and counted that I will have a bit less than $400 left.

"Would you like it or do you want another package?" she asked.

"What are the packages for 2 weeks every other day?" I asked her.

"Just one second." she said and flipped a couple of pages in her notebook.

"$442.50" she told me.

Then I counted that I will have a little less than $900.

"$442.50 for 1 week every day right?" I asked.

She nodded in a polite way.

"How about for 1 week every other day?"

"$221.25" she answered as if she remembered it.

Does everyone take that package?

"I will take the 2 weeks every other day package." I told her.

"Alright." she said with a big smile.

"Do I pay now or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she said.

"Oh okay." I said and took out my wallet out of my purse.

I counted up $442.50 and gave her it.

"Thank you and you will start tomorrow after breakfast which is at 10:00 a.m"

said Carol.

"Until 1:00 p.m. If you want to leave earlier you may."

"Thanks, also if I go for a tour one day, do I get my money back?" I asked.

"Of course!" she called out.

"But you won't. The classes are especially assigned the opposite days of the tours.

But the only reason you can miss is if you don't feel well."

"How many coaches are there?" I asked.

"There are 2. There are Coach Mike and Coach Lauren. Mike and Lauren push you

to keep in shape or lose weight. They are professionals so don't worry that you

won't like them." answered Carol.

"Who teaches when?" I asked.

"Mike and Lauren take turns every 2 days. So you will get a chance to meet both

of them." replied Carol.

She hummed a silly tune and said,

"Also Mike is amazing. He is my boyfriend for 1 year already."

My heart sank and I felt terror. Now I dislike Carol. I know that I am dating Toby

but Mike has irresistible eyes and gorgeous facial expressions. Atleast I think that

was Mike earlier. I hope not though.

"Do I sign something?" I asked.

"Yes you do!" she called out and took out a form.

"You are over 16 right?" she asked.

"I am 17." I answered.

She nodded and I filled out the form using a black pen she gave me.

The pen was chewed on and it had the name Mike written all over it.

"Here you go." I said and handed her the form.

"Thank you Spencer. You may go! See you tomorrow!" she called out.

I turned to walk away and rolled my eyes. I still can't believe such a hot guy is

dating a dorky red headed girl that chews her pens and talks like a retard.

But I am only on the cruise for 2 weeks right? I will forget about him as soon as

we come back to Rosewood. I shouldn't be thinking about the end of the cruise

already! That's just stupid of me. I elevated down to the 3rd floor and opened

the suite using a key Hanna gave me before she left to go shopping.

I stepped inside and saw Aria sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea.

"You're already back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came 10 minutes ago." she answered.

"Are the bars and lounges pretty?" I asked.

"They're awesome! There's like a dance floor and stuff. There are concerts in one

of the lounges every night." she called out noisily.

"Did you sign up for gym class?"

"Yep; I am going every other day until we come back to Rosewood." I replied.

"Cool." she said and took another sip of tea.

I didn't want to tell Aria about Mike or else she will give me a long speech about

stealing Melissa's boyfriends and cheating on Toby. But I couldn't help it, Mike is

too overwhelming!


	35. Mademoiselle Exquisite

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

So clearly, there was something wrong with Spencer because she wasn't talking

for the past 1 hour. Since she came from the gym sign up, she looked confused

and sad; I guess. Emily had returned from the pool all smelling like chlorine. She

took a quick shower with shampoo but when she flips her hair, the chlorine

attacks my nose. Hanna still hadn't returned from Tiffany's and I sent her texts

which she replied with and I quote 'In 10 minutes' and that was 20 minutes ago.

I was sitting with Emily in mine and Hanna's room talking about Spencer while

she was herself in the living room.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked Emily.

"Like I am very suspicious."

"Aria, it's pointless asking her! You know Spencer; even if something's wrong she

will never confess." answered Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's worth a try. What if she will tell me something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." replied Emily while swooshing her hand at my face.

"Maybe she will say something."

I bobbed my head in a stubborn way and stood up and walked to the purple door.

Seriously, I didn't hear anything in the room. Is Spencer sleeping?

I didn't knock because I was suspicious so I walked straight inside.

Spencer was on her laptop clicking the buttons and writing something.

"Hey Aria." she said as she turned her face around.

She shut the curtains that covered the hard windows which made the room

extremely dark.

"H-hi Spencer." I stammered as soon as I found my words.

I walked inside and opened the curtains so I could actually see something.

"What was wrong when you came back from the gym sign up?" I asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

In Spencer's world the word 'nothing' means something and I need to find it out.

"Spencer, I know something's wrong." I stated in a complete confusing way.

She shut her laptop closed which made a whole explosion sound.

"Look Aria-" she started with a pause.

"Just the secretary was giving me a hard time when I went."

"Oh really?" I asked suspiciously.

She nodded and opened up her laptop to look what was up. At that moment, I

realized I was bent down above Spencer's laptop and I quickly stood up.

"Well, the scheduled dinner is in half an hour. You should get ready." I said.

"I will." she told me without looking up from the laptop.

I gave her a piercing stare and walked towards the door out of the room.

Before closing the door, I peeked at her laptop and saw that she was on Twitter.

"Oh gosh." I whispered and closed the door.

When I turned around, Hanna just entered the suite with a tiny bag.

"What took you more than an hour to buy something so small?" I asked.

She took off her pointless sunglasses and said,

"Well I bought a small bottle of Chanel. I forgot to bring perfume to the cruise."

"Hanna! I have the same bottle of perfume right here!" I said as she took the

bottle out of the bag.

"Oh c'mon Aria, now we have the same perfume." she said with a smile.

"How much did it cost?" I asked with crossed arms.

"Only $50." she replied with a stare.

"Then why did it take you so long to buy a simple bottle of perfume?" I asked.

"I went around Tiffany's. But I didn't buy or shoplift anything. I will buy something

there tomorrow." she told me.

"Anyways, get ready for dinner. We are going in 20 minutes." I told her.

I walked inside Emily and Spencer's room and told Emily,

"Dinner is starting in like 25 minutes. We are leaving in 20."

"Alright." she said putting her Harry Potter book away.

I went into my room and dressed up into a fancy dress with long sparkly earrings.

After putting my hair into a French braid, Hanna walked inside with her bottle of

Chanel perfume.

"You should hurry up. We are leaving in 10 minutes." I told her.

"Okay; I was just talking to Emily about Spencer. She was acting weird when I

talked to her before." she replied.

"You think that she is acting weird too?" I asked while putting my butterfly clip in.

"Yeah." she said while going inside the closet.

"By the way you look amazing."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

-10 minutes later-

"You guys are you all ready to go?" asked Emily as she stepped into the kitchen.

I walked out of my room after spraying some of perfume and said,

"I am."

Hanna walked out of our room after and said,

"Yeah I am ready."

Then her stomach burled.

"And hungry."

I giggled. Spencer came out of her room looking good but not fancy.

"I am good. Let's go." she called out.

We walked out and I locked our suite which made me jog up to them.

After coming to the 6th floor, we walked inside the giant restaurant called

'Mademoiselle Exquisite'.

"Wow, this is so huge!" I suddenly called out without thinking.

"Oh food!" said Hanna who's stomach was extremely anxious.

"Welcome beauties." said a servant that came up to us.

He had gorgeous green eyes that sparkled in the light that came from the

fabulous chandeliers. His hair was spiked up to make his brown hair look good.

His smile was wide and clear along with his white shirt and black jacket. His pants

were expensive white jeans paired up with black shiny shoes.

"My name is Ronaldo." he called out.

"And you young ladies are?"

"We are from suite 345." pointed out Hanna.

"Oh fabulous! I was assigned as the servant for all the passengers on the 3rd

floor." he said with his strong Spanish accent.

I was so happy that he was our servant that my mouth turned into a smile.

His eyes hypnotized me and twisted me up in different thoughts.

"Follow me to your table." he said and started walking straight.

I was the first one to follow him. His steps were big and his back was perfect!

He stopped at a table next to a family of 6 and pointed at it.

"Here's your table."

I smiled and said,

"Thanks Ronaldo."

He bobbed his head and helped all of us sit down on the chairs.

I looked around and understood that the restaurant was an all you can eat.

"Here's your water and utensils. Enjoy your dinner." said Ronaldo.

Hanna was the first to stand up and pick out her food.

I stood up after Spencer and picked out different foods that surprisingly looked

like typical food back in Rosewood. I think that they change food according to our

destinations. I picked out a small bowl of spaghetti soup, a plate of chicken

nuggets and salad paired up with some ketchup. I walked back to our table where

I saw Hanna eating a lot of food already. Emily picked out a simple meal like me

and Spencer had her whole plate filled with salad.

"Would you like any type of alcohol young ladies?" asked Ronaldo.

"I want-" started Hanna.

"We aren't over 18 yet." I interrupted.

"But would you like some, I can make it secret?" he asked.

I liked bad boys like Ronaldo so I agreed and said,

"I will have a cup of champagne."

"I will have red wine." barked Hanna.

"I would like white wine." said Emily.

"I will have white wine too." said Spencer.

"I will be right with that." he said with a smile.

"You guys, I should tell you because you probably think I am crazy." said Spencer.

"I acted weird because I saw a hot guy at the gym office. I realized that he was

dating the secretary named Carol Massy."

"Oh that's why. It's okay but aren't you dating Toby?" asked Hanna.

"I am but he is so overwhelming!" answered Spencer.

We all laughed and I said,

"I think I may have a crush on Ronaldo."

"That's obvious Aria." said Emily with a bob.

I giggled like a middle school girl and realized Ronaldo was standing there.

Did he hear that?

"Here's your alcohol." he said as though nothing had happened.

"Thank you." I answered.

He looked into my eyes and we bonded. He handed me a small piece of paper.

The paper was folded neatly and on top of it, it said:

'Don't open until you leave to your suite please.'

I slipped the note into my purse and continued eating.

-40 minutes later-

Back in our suite, I took a quick shower and dressed up into more comfortable

clothing. I looked through my purse and pulled out the note that Ronaldo gave to

me at dinner. I unfolded it and it said:

_Hey, Aria right? I was just wondering if you would like to meet up tonight. If you _

_do, then come to the 7__th__ floor beside the entrance to the red door that leads to one _

_of the lounges. At 10:30 p.m._

_Sincerely, Ronaldo._

The letter was sprayed with Dolce & Cabana cologne. The smell was great.

"Look what you got here!" called out Hanna that was standing behind me.

"It's nothing. It's just a short letter from Ronaldo." I answered.

"Did he ask you out?" she asked me.

"Yes." I murmured with a smile.

"That's so cute!" giggled Hanna.

"By the way he is super cute!"

"Don't steal him from me in the next 2 weeks." I blurted out.

Before Hanna can reply, I got a text:

'Are you having a little romance with the servant? That's so cute! How do you

think Ezra will react to this? –A.'

"Is it A?" asked Hanna.

"Yeah it is, and A already knows Ronaldo asked me out!" I called out.

"I can't date Ronaldo in secret! Or else A will tell Ezra about it!"

"What are you going to avoid him and ask us to bring you food from the

restaurant starting tomorrow?" asked Hanna.

"Yes! I mean I can't just not show up tonight and come tomorrow!" I said.

"Well go to meet him and tell him you have a boyfriend." suggested Hanna.

"I-" I started about to say no.

"I will go. Actually that is a good idea. That's the only thing I can do."

"You see? Without me your life would have been a loss." said Hanna.

I smiled weirdly and hugged her.

"Thanks Hanna." I said.

"Anytime." she called out.

-10:20 p.m-

After explaining everything to Spencer and Emily, I dressed up and went to the

elevator. I landed at the 7th floor and walked towards the lounge with the red

door. Ronaldo was already there, holding a single red rose.

"I am glad you came Aria." he said as soon as he saw me.

"Hi Ronaldo." I said.

He handed me the red rose and I smiled as I smelled it.

"It is lovely." I said.

He bobbed his head and his hair went up and down.

After an hour and a few, Ronaldo and I were standing on the balcony on the 6th

floor. As he leaned into kiss me, I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Ronaldo." I started.

"I can't do this."

"Why-why not?" he stammered.

"I have a boyfriend back in Rosewood. I am so sorry." I answered.

"Oh, I see." he said and frowned.

"I really like you but-" I started and knew that I couldn't tell him about 'A'.

"I love my boyfriend too."

"It's alright Aria. We can still be friends right?" he asked.

"Of course." I said and gave him a hug.

"I should be going now. See you at breakfast!"

"Bye." he said.

I walked back to my suite and went to bed.


	36. Answers To Reviews!

_Hello guys! This is just a simple note to answer your reviews. So let's get started!_

**Anon: **_Yes there will be an Emily's P. O. V soon which will be after Hanna's._

_But if you are awaiting some sexual scenes from Emily's turn, it's false. But _

_further on in my story, there will more sexual scenes between characters._

**xXFlamesandAngelsXx: **_The reason is because it will take some more time to_

_figure things out until someone will get arrested. I just wanted to hook all my_

_readers onto that specific part. I will get to that at some point soon. _

**Gyh: **_Thank you for your review! I am Russian too so you may write in Russian!_

**What lies beneath the surface: **_There will be more Ezria! Thanks!_

**Chocolatelover: **_There will be more Ezria! I am glad you like my story! _

**PrettyLittleFan: **_Thanks for everything! _

**I hope I answered enough! Review more and stay tuned for next chapters! **


	37. Caleb or Christian?

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

On Wednesday morning, breakfast was one of the most uncomfortable times for

Aria; because of Ronaldo. But it's just confusing why she wouldn't just date him in

secret. Okay fine. I understand, 'A' will still somehow find out about them dating.

After breakfast which was even awkward for the rest of us, Spencer quickly

zoomed to gym class while I went to Tiffany's. Yes Tiffany's. I dressed up into a

mini jean skirt with a pink cotton tank top. I put my hair into a messy bun and

wore black flip flops. With almost no makeup which means mascara and lipgloss, I

scurried up to the 5th floor using the stairs because the elevators were just on the

upper decks. Once I reached the 5th floor, I was on my way to Tiffany's when I

spotted Coach.

"I just got to shop there." I whispered to myself as I noticed the perfect bags.

I stopped right in front of the store and looked to my left which made me see

Tiffany's. I couldn't figure out which one I should look into first, so I just went to

Tiffany's. As I carried myself up to the heavenly store 'What Makes You Beautiful'

by One Direction just shot up inside my ears. That band just budded into

everything! The smell of the sweetness of girls' perfume went into my magical

and beautiful nose. I don't know why, but I enjoy complimenting myself.

I spotted beautiful diamond necklaces and rings everywhere! I reached my hand

out to the hard glass that shined below the chandeliers. Behind the glass, there it

was: the perfect gift to myself. It was a locket shaped like a girl. But not just any

girl, it looked like a mix between Alison and me. It just looked special and meant

to be bought. It had a few tiny diamonds about 2 mm in length each.

"Would you like to purchase anything?" called out a work woman behind me.

"Oh yes please." I said as I turned around.

The woman was in her late 40's and one of the first things that I had noticed was

that her ears were all pierced and stabbed with earrings. She shifted behind the

glass and asked,

"Which one?"

"The locket shaped like a girl." I answered while pointing to it.

She took it out carefully and placed it onto a piece of stuffing.

"How much for it?" I asked.

"Um, the diamond lockets are all from $200 to $400." she replied.

"How much for this specific one?" I asked.

"It is I believe $310." she answered.

"I will take it!" I barked without thinking.

"Great." she said with a smile.

She placed it into a delicate blue container and wrapped it around with a violet

ribbon. I gave her $310 and headed towards the outside of the store.

But before I got out, I spotted a very hot guy with shaggy blond hair that was

messed up all across his head. I can already spot his deep blue eyes and careful

thinking. He wore a white sleeveless V-neck with blue Bermuda shorts paired up

with dark green flip flops. He was in the ring section probably looking for a sexy

ring for himself. I seek for hot guys who wear silver rings around their thumbs or

pinkies. He had one silver ring on his thumb which I take very sexy.

I decided that I would accidently bump into him and introduce myself.

I headed towards the ring section and faced the sunglasses beside him.

As I turned around very unsteady, I squeezed my eyes shut and woke up on

top of him.

"Oh I am so sorry." I called out as I stood up.

"It's okay-" he said while reaching up.

"My name's Christian."

"Hanna Marin." I said with a smile.

"I should go purchase the ring. Have a nice cruise!" he said.

"Alright, bye!" I replied and made my way to Coach.

Bummer, I wanted to get closer to him. Christian, that's a hot name.

-10 minutes later-

After standing in line to purchase my leather purse, I noticed Christian

stepping into Coach. I groaned in hotness alert and just stared at his walk.

He smiled as he saw the men section and I noticed he had dimples like me.

His hair blew in the air conditioning and I just gasped slightly along with my

silly eye twitching. He waved in my direction and I smiled and waved back.

When I realized he was making his way towards me I got really nervous.

"Hanna, would you like to go on a ship walk with me after lunch?" he asked.

"I-I would love to." I stammered.

"Great. Meet you on the 6th floor next to one of the balconies." he replied.

I smiled and nodded. I have a date with Christian! He walked towards the men

section and I continued listening to 'Take Care' by Rihanna and Drake in the store.

"Miss, miss!" called out a voice.

I realized that I was in the line for purchasing my leather purse and the clerk was

yelling at me to put the purse out to buy.

"Oh I am so sorry." I said.

I placed the leather purse onto the counter and purchased it quickly and happily.

I made my way out of the fabulous Coach store and headed towards Booster

Juice to buy a berry smoothie. But as I was making my way there, I noticed

Aria walking around beside the stores looking inside.

"Hey Aria!" I called out.

"There you are!" she said and walked up to me.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Spencer didn't come back yet from gym class!" she replied.

I pulled my phone out and saw that it was 1:20 p.m.

"Don't worry. How long have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"For about 15 minutes." she answered.

"That was only 1:05. Spencer is probably in the suite already." I said.

"You're right. Have fun!" she said and scurried away.

"Wait! Isn't lunch in like 10 minutes?" I asked her.

"Oh my god; it is!" she said and ran to the elevator.

I ran behind her and made it just in time for the elevator before it closed.

-1 hour later-

After having a quick lunch, I made my way out of the restaurant and to the

balconies. What if he doesn't show up? Once I reached the balconies, I noticed

a guy with the same messy blond hair standing out on the balcony. His back was

facing me. He was wearing the same shorts and flip flops except he was now

wearing a long sleeve shirt that was a pearl white color.

"Hey Christian." I yelled out and walked up to him.

He turned around and his stern face turned into a smile with cute dimples.

"Oh hey Hanna." he replied gracefully.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, very full from all the food." I answered with a giggle.

"You?"

"Oh nothing really. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I am from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. You?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am from Brookhaven but I live in Miami." he said.

"Oh really? Why did you travel all the way from Miami?" I asked him.

"I don't know actually. I guess because it was the perfect time to take a rest." he

answered.

"From what?" I asked.

"I am a professional surfer. I compete in Miami and that's the only reason I moved

with my family there. But I like to visit my old friends and grandparents in

Brookhaven." he answered.

That's so sweet. So he makes up time to see his loved ones?

"That's nice." I barked out.

"Are you alone on this cruise?" he asked.

"No, my birthday is coming up in a month and my mom bought 4 tickets as an

early birthday present. I came here with my best friends." I told him.

"Oh, you're lucky to have true friends. I came here by myself." he stated.

"Oh but wouldn't you think that would be kind of boring?" I asked.

"No not really." he clarified.

The wind gushed at us and my mini skirt blew up. I forgot that I was wearing

thongs today and that made a huge embarrassment. But his shirt was a bit

big so it flew up too to reveal his 12-pack.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What?" he asked pretending to not see that his abs were just there.

"Um nothing." I said quietly.

I also caught him looking at my mini skirt, he probably saw my ass.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked trying to cover up just what had happened.

"No but I have a future to be stepsister. You?" I asked him.

"I have an older brother that ran away from the house as soon as mum made an

announcement about moving to Miami. Which was about 4 years ago." he

murmured.

"Oh you haven't seen your brother since then?" I asked.

"No I haven't. But I am pretty sure that he hates me." he replied.

"He doesn't hate you; I bet that he's just jealous that you are a pro now." I said.

"Yeah well, I don't know where he is. I don't know whether he's alive or not." he

said with a frown.

That story kind of reminded me of Ali.

"Last summer changed my life pretty quickly too." I started.

"How?" he asked.

"Well my best friend Alison, had disappeared the night we had a sleepover at

a barn located in the woods. Then a little less than 2 months ago, her body

was found and since then I knew that my best friend wasn't with me anymore."

I told him.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"Murder; the police are still trying to investigate her death." I replied.

"I believe that she was buried alive."

"Wow, that's just scary." he said.

"Yeah, we were close." I told him.

"Her nickname was Miss. Popularity in school. For some people she was known as

Queen of Bitches." I laughed.

"I think I may have heard about a girl's disappearance." said Christian.

"Oh yeah well, that just might have been Alison-" I told him.

"DiLaurentis."

"When are we going to arrive in Greece?" he asked.

"I am pretty sure on Friday morning." I answered.

"Oh that's in 2 days." he said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said.

"I should be going now. My best friends are probably waiting for me."

"Of course, want to meet up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure same place same time?" I asked.

He nodded as I waved goodbye. After returning to the suite, I found Spencer and

Aria talking in the kitchen over a cup of tea and coffee.

"How was Mr. Loveboy?" asked Spencer with a smile.

"Shut up Spence." I giggled.

"Oh c'mon Hanna, he must be cute." stated Aria.

"He is very cute." I told them.

"But he didn't even hug me when I left; I think he wants to be just-"

"Friends." I continued as I caught my breath after holding it in.

"Aw that's bad." said Aria.

"So Spencer, who was your coach today?" I asked.

"It was the girl coach; Coach Lauren." said Spencer.

"Too bad." I said.

"I got an email by the way from all of our boyfriends or girlfriends in Emily's case."

said Spencer.

"Really, can I see the one Caleb wrote?" I asked.

"Of course." replied Spencer and slid her laptop across the table.

I sat down and opened it as I went through our Hotmail account.

We decided that we would make one account for all of us to share. From: Caleb

Rivers123. I clicked on that one and it said:

_Hey babe, are you enjoying your cruise? Make sure to take pics of your _

_destinations. If you don't someone's going to get mad. Love you, Caleb._

I wrote back:

_Hey hunny, I miss you so much! Of course I will take some pics, don't even worry._

_I love you even more than Christian! Sincerely, loveable Hanna._

Oh my god! Did I actually write more than Christian? I quickly erased and sent it.

I cleared my throat and looked up at Spencer and Aria.

"What?" I asked because they were staring at me.

"Nothing, you were reading your letter out loud. You did notice that you wrote

another guy's name right?" asked Aria.

"Yeah I did notice; I erased it." I answered.

I stood up and went inside my washroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were sparkling in it but my mouth was a frown. I still couldn't

understand the thing about liking Christian and Caleb. Do I like guys with 'C' as

their first letter? Weird. I let out a sigh and brushed my hair which was really

messed up after the wind and stuff. I put it up into a bun and took my mini skirt

off along with my tank top. I noticed the beige stretch marks around my waist

because of my obesity last summer and beyond.

"Thank you Ali." I whispered.

I took my thongs off and my bra and headed inside the shower. I really need some

time for myself. I turned the shower head on and the cold water made me

trapped at the corner which always happens to me. After feeling that the water

warmed up, I took a long shower with sweet pea shower gel and TreSemme

shampoo.

"Hanna you alive in there?" asked Aria with a knock.

"Yeah I am!" I answered.

After making sure I was nice and fresh, I took my Minnie Mouse bathe towel

and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the washroom, having my hair

dripping everywhere. Alas, I can breathe! The humidity in the washroom was

giving me a hard time.

"Wow, I am sorry." said Aria who walked in and covered her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to take it off." I giggled.

She nodded and took one of my M magazines and scurried out of the room.

I walked back inside the washroom and dried my hair with some blowing

and changed into sweats. Back in the kitchen, Emily came back smelling like

chlorine again which made Aria cover up her nose in order to focus on reading.

"Enjoyed your swim?" I asked.

"Yes, enjoyed your shopping?" asked Emily.

"No shit Sherlock." I called out.

"LOL, you don't have to swear." said Emily in a girly voice.

I smiled and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"So when's dinner?" asked Spencer who walked inside out of the living room.

I looked at my phone and said,

"In 45 minutes."

"Thanks." she said while swapping her laptop with one of her Percy Jackson & The

Olympians books.

As dinner passed by today, I went to sleep thinking about Christian and Caleb.

Will I disobey and upset Caleb if I date Christian in the next 2 weeks?


	38. Maya or Zoey?

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

On Thursday, I stood up in the morning and headed to the old Rosewood

breakfast which seems to be getting extremely boring at this second! I walked out

of the restaurant and skipped to the 9th floor using the stairs. I am not as lazy as

Hanna for example. So as I reached the 9th floor, it looked very sunny so I had to

tan a little more than I usually do. I looked for an empty chair and one of the

only ones was next to the shade but not exactly in the shade. I jogged up to it

and threw my bag containing sunscreen lotion which I never use, a towel and a

water bottle. I took my t-shirt off and my tights. There was another girl next to

me who was reading a Harry Potter book. That's cool, I read the series too.

She had chocolate brown hair tied up into a sleek ponytail which was fairly long.

She was wearing sunglasses but I could still make out her deep hazel eyes. Her

bikini was a zebra pattern paired up with white Guess flip flops. She was reading

the 3rd book; the Prisoner of Azkaban which is my favorite one of all time. I know

that I'm dating Maya but she is beautiful with good plump breasts. But that

didn't bother me too much until she took off her shades and looked up at me.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just read the Harry Potter novels too." I answered cryptically.

"Really, this one is my favorite." she replied while holding it up.

"It's my favorite one too." I said with a smile.

"Zoey Gold." she called out holding her hand out to shake.

"Emily Fields." I replied and shook her hand which was very smooth.

"Where are you from?" she asked very quickly.

"Rosewood, you?" I asked and sat down on the chair.

"Same here! How come I haven't met you before?" she asked.

"Do you still attend school?" I asked her.

"I used to go to Rosewood High, I work at the Brookhaven Mall." said Zoey.

"I am in the 11th grade in Rosewood High, how old are you?" I asked.

"I am 19 years old." she answered.

I giggled and had a very bad ache to kiss her because of how pretty she was.

"I am going to go for a swim, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." she answered and stood up while putting her book on the chair gently.

I started to make my way to the pool and jumped in it as I do when I compete.

As I was making my way out to air, I gulped in some water and when I reached up,

I coughed very loudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I just gulped in some wa-" I said and stared at her once I turned around.

She was right in front of me and her big hazel eyes were shimmering in the light.

"Swallowed some water? That happens to me all the time!" she exclaimed.

"Same, this time it was a big one." I said with a smile.

"So are you in a relationship?" she asked me.

"No." I answered.

What in the world did I just say? I love Maya!

"Me neither." she told me.

"You know that was a professional dive you just did?" she said.

"I know that, I am in the school's swim team." I told her.

"That's so cool; my ex-girlfriend was in the Rosewood's swim team." she said.

Wait a minute, she's lesbian too?

"You are a lesbian?" I asked.

"And proud of it." she said with a smile.

"Well same here!" I exclaimed.

"Finally I met another lesbo!" she barked.

I gave it another dive and yanked onto Zoey's leg which made her scream.

I came out and said,

"Oops, my bad."

"Hey!" she said.

Her eyes just made me hallucinate. 'Hey Emily, you don't want to cheat on me

right?' called out a voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What?" asked Zoey.

'Don't cheat on me! I thought you loved me!' it echoed again.

It sounded like Maya… That's weird.

"Do you want to come over to my suite?" she asked.

"S-sure." I stammered.

We both made our way out of the pool and dried ourselves with our towels.

I followed her down to the 2nd floor where we turned to the left and entered

a cool small room. Well it wasn't that small, but it didn't have a kitchen or

anything. It just had 2 doors leading to the washroom and closet. But her bed

was big like mine.

"Make yourself comfortable." she said and walked inside her washroom.

I nodded and sat down on her bed. I wondered why I would tell her that I am not

dating anybody. I thought that Maya is perfect until I met Zoey who actually

kind of has a similar personality with Maya. Well what can I say? Maya has plain

brown eyes but they have lots of sparkle. Her hair is curly and bushy at times but

when she straightens it, I love her smooth waves. But Zoey; she's just original but

beautiful in many ways. Like her sleek soft hair that bounces and flows in the

warm wind. Her big hazel eyes make her look amazing, they bud into all my

thoughts. Zoey's lips are nice and plump; sort of like Maya's though. Both of their

bodies are lean and athletic although Maya doesn't work out or anything like that.

The core thing is that Zoey's eyes give me so many thoughts. When I look at her,

I always try to describe her eyes but fail. Because they're so unique and different

than Hanna's for example. Although Hanna has pretty blue eyes, it's different.

"Hey, sorry I made you wait so long." said Zoey who changed into sweats.

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about different things." I answered.

"Want to go up to the 6th floor? I heard it was nice there." she asked.

"Sure, let's go." I answered as I quickly pulled my t-shirt on.

We jogged up 4 floors and sat down at one of the patio sets on the balcony.

"So tell me about your family." she stated.

"Well, I am an only child and I love my parents a lot. My dad is a soldier that

travels to Afghanistan every now and then. When I come back he will leave. My

parents didn't accept having me liking the same gender but after a while they got

over it. Now your turn!" I replied.

"I have a big family. I have a younger sister, an older sister and 2 adopted younger

brothers. My parents are very wealthy but use their money to help children

across the world. They travel to Africa, Vietnam, Afghanistan and sometimes

India. One of my adopted brothers who is currently 8 has down syndrome and

my parents and other ancestors like my grandparents, aunts, uncles and older

cousins help him and other children with down syndrome by going from

school to school and have the students and teachers donate money for kids

with disabilities. Including autism, down syndrome, cancer, diseases and other

horrible things. Everyone thanks my parents for the help and yeah. That's

basically my family." she explained.

"Wow, your family does a lot for the world." I said with a gasp.

"Yeah I guess. But when I was little; I was always embarrassed about having my

parents come to my elementary school and middle school to have my classmates

donate money. For me that was just awkward. But once I got to Rosewood High,

I understood the issue and donated my allowance." replied Zoey.

"So you help kids a bit too?" I asked with a smile.

"Well a bit. Not as much as my family though." she replied.

"Next question, what are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Oh my god this one's going to be long. I enjoy hiking because of the nature and

I love arts & crafts that's one of my favorites. I also like fishing, donating for

charities and sky diving." she answered.

"Sky diving? Wow, I don't have the guts to do that." I replied.

"Your turn!" she barked with a shrug.

"My favorite has to be swimming. I also love fishing and adventuring. Enough?"

I asked.

"Enough!" snapped Zoey.

After a period of time which seemed like a whole day which it was, we made our

goodbyes on the 6th floor at the balconies,

"Well I better head to my suite, it was a great day." I said.

"Yeah." answered Zoey with a yawn.

For a few seconds, I stared into Zoey's eyes but when I was about to leave,

she lightly grabbed my cheeks and pulled my lips onto hers. The weird thing was

that I didn't pull away, it was amazing. Our first kiss was so light and normal.

It reminded me of how much I liked her since the time I saw her reading the Harry

Potter book! We made out for about 40 seconds or so, and I pulled away.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I sighed deeply with a slight

gulp which meant that I loved the kiss.

"Emily, you might think that it's a weird first kiss but-" she started.

"I loved it." I interrupted.

She glared up at me and kissed my cheek. Then at a sudden moment, she walked

away with a little saying,

"Same place on Monday at 8:30 p.m."

I nodded and walked back to my suite.

"Where were you the whole day?" asked Hanna as I walked inside.

"I-I fell in love." I replied as I sat down on a kitchen chair.

"What? With who?" asked Spencer.

"Zoey Gold." I answered.

"Did you kiss?" asked Hanna.

"Yes, a French kiss." I replied dramatically.

"That's cute!" yelled out Aria.

I stood up, took a quick shower and went to bed.


	39. First Stop: Athens, Greece!

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Today we are arriving in Greece and the first tour is at 12:30 so I have to leave

gym class at about 12:10. Also, in gym class I am having Mike as the coach. I am

planning to ask him about personal things. Like what the hell is he doing with

Carol? She is fugly. I think that he should like me not Carol. In the morning, I

woke up at 8:30 with a yawn. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that Emily

was still in a deep sleep. I bet that the Zoey girl is similar to Maya because Maya

and Emily have completely different personalities; that's the way Emily likes it.

I stood up and whisked to the washroom which took up about 5 minutes for

brushing my teeth. Actually, I need to whiten them again; they are getting a bit

yellowish. I slipped out of my jamys and went inside the bathtub to get a quick

morning shower; as I usually do. I put my hair up into a bun because I am not

washing it right now. After using midnight orchid shower gel and some tropical

scented soap, I dried myself and wrapped myself into my Princess Belle towel.

I walked out of the washroom to see Emily making her bed and taking her

jamy bottoms off. But she was wearing undies too.

"Hey Em, how come you were sleeping with underwear?" I asked.

"Period; again." she murmured.

"Oh bummer, mine is starting in a couple of days I think." I replied.

"I hate these days especially because I have heavy flow." she told me.

"I have light." I giggled.

"Lucky." she said and walked into the washroom.

I made my bed and opened up the curtains that cover up our windows.

"GUYS COME OUT NOW!" screamed Aria outside of the bedroom door.

Emily ran out of the washroom with her toothbrush and we ran out into the

kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I noticed Aria holding up a note.

"It's in another language. But it's signed by A." she replied.

"Pass me it." I stated and took it from her.

It said this: Γεια κορίτσια! Δεν Είσαι ενθουσιασμένος για τη διακοπή στην Ελλάδα; Καλά είμαι και έτσι αυτό θα ένδειξη: Πηγαίνετε στο δρόμο του Σωτήρος και την αναζήτηση για την «Α» ροκ δείκτη. Για την επόμενη προορισμούς μας θα αποκαλύψει μια πρόταση που θα σας πάρει να μάθετε ποιος είμαι! -Α.

"We will have to use google translate or something." suggested Hanna.

"Yeah we do." I replied.

I whisked into the living room and took my laptop. I went onto google translate

and picked from Greek to English.

"How do you know it's Greek?" asked Aria.

"It looks like it." I told her.

I translated it which gave me: Hey girls! Aren't you excited about stopping in Greece? Well I am and so will this clue: Go to Sotiros road and search for the 'A' marker rock. For our next destinations it will reveal a sentence which will get you to find out who I am! -A.

"There you go, we have to go here!" I told them while pointing to Sotiros road.

"So what does that mean?" asked Hanna.

"For the next destinations, A will send us a word in each country. When we

collect them all we will find out who A is." I told them.

"Then let's go!" said Emily.

"Yeah but we are allowed to go out of the ship at 12:30 but we don't have

to take a tour you know." I told them.

-1 hour later-

I made my way out of Mademoiselle Exquisite restaurant and went up to the 8th

floor for gym class. As I entered the same cool room, Carol popped her orange

head out of a closet door and said,

"Oh hi Spencer, come inside!'

I took the other steel grey door which led me into an even more cool room.

Coach Mike was there and so were the rest of the students.

"Oh am I late?" I asked while taking a look at Mike's muscles.

"No not really, pick a spot in the room and make sure you have enough space to

move." he replied.

I nodded and laid my bag onto the floor and picked a spot next to a fairly young

woman around the age of 25 who had jet black hair. Her eyes were covered by

eyeglasses but I still made out her green eyes. Her black hair was tied up in a

bun and her bangs lay right above her eyes. She was a bit overweight but her

bags underneath her eyes were large enough to see under her eyeglasses. She

was also wearing a two tone black and pink gym shirt paired up with black yoga

pants. The shoes that she was wearing were blue sneakers which did not suit her

outfit at all. I was wearing sweats but unique sweats that were all completely

light blue paired up with neon blue sneakers. Isn't that a great match?

"Alright class, we will start on a basic beginner exercise." he said.

Mike walked up to a little table and clicked on the start button of the music

player. Three Days Grace's song I Hate Everything About You shot up into the

whole entire room.

"Oops, sorry wrong song." he yelled out and turned on the next song.

It was some random DJ song that actually sounded familiar. He started to do

all sorts of exercises including: Jumping jacks, push ups, crunches, elbow stretch

and others. I could barely keep up! Coach Mike is so much tougher than Lauren!

I mean I thought I was fit which I am and pretty active but with him, I felt like a

melted garbage can that was left in the Sahara Desert way too long. After about

5-10 minutes, Mike turned the music off and said,

"You have a minute to take a gulp or two of water and we'll start the next

activity."

I jogged up to my bag and took maybe um, like 30 if not 31 gulps of water!

This exercise was just beginning and I feel sick to my stomach already!

I looked around and all the other people were looking sick too as though they

were about to collapse from lack of water or low blood pressure. I thought I

would! But turns out I look pretty good standing next to the rest of the people.

"Alright guys, you all look pretty beat so we will relax with some stretching. So

let's do some toe touches, elbow stretches, neck movements and others. So pick

a partner to work with! You have 10 minutes." said Mike.

I turned to face the woman that was standing beside me. I walked up to her,

"Spencer Hastings, want to be my partner?" I asked.

"Genevieve Samuels and sure!" she replied.

After maybe a bit more than 10 minutes, Mike stopped us and made us do all

sorts of different exercises. When it was about 12:00, I walked up to him and said,

"Hey Mike, I wanted to tell you that I am leaving for a tour at 12:30 so I am

leaving at 12:10."

"Coach Mike-" he corrected.

"And it's alright, by the way what's your name?"

"Spencer Hastings." I replied.

"Michael Duglas, nice to have someone young in class." he said with a smile.

His smile was deep and had a meaning to it as though it was incredibly special.

"Yeah, well I am almost 18." I blurted out.

"Wow, you're young; I am 24." he told me.

He is already 24? He looked as though he was about 20…

"Are you alone on this cruise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. No my mistake;

sexy raised eyebrow.

"No with my 3 best friends." I answered.

"Interesting." he hesitated.

"Yeah well, I better be going; or else my friends will get angry." I told him.

"Alright, see you Tuesday." he said.

I smiled and went out of the gym which cut me into our suite.

"Hey guys." I called out as I entered the suite.

"Hey, get ready we are going soon." said Aria who was putting on some makeup

in the kitchen while Hanna was reading one of her magazines.

I nodded and stepped inside my room. Emily was in the closet picking out clothes.

"Is it hot out?" she asked.

"I think so." I replied.

She bobbed her head and I fixed my hair in the washroom while putting on some

mascara and pink lipgloss. When I went out of the washroom Emily was wearing

a yellow and red sundress which was the first time she wore something so girly.

"Wow Em! You look gorgeous." I told her.

"Thanks." she replied with a smile.

I put on jean shorts, a white tank, my lucky charm bracelet and an anklet.

I walked out of my bedroom to find all of them staring at me at the foyer.

"What?" I asked.

"It's 12:25." said Hanna.

"Oops!" I exclaimed and put my sandals on.

We walked out of the suite and used the elevator up to the 5th floor. There was a

huge crowd of people standing around the door out of the ship to open. We stood

next to a family and waited for the doors to open. Then at a sudden moment, the

door jolted open and everyone walked out.

"Okay guys, tour or no tour?" I asked.

"Tour!" screamed Aria.

"Alright." I sighed.

We bought 4 tickets for a 2 hour tour around Athens and sat into an air

conditioned bus which wasn't too full when we sat down. It was burning hot

outside and the bus saved us! I sat with Aria and Hanna sat with Emily across from

us. The bus moved in a few minutes and we went around the beautiful Athens.

When the tour ended which was very sad, the bus dropped us off a few blocks

away from Sotiros road so we headed towards it.

"What do you think the first word is?" asked Emily with a sigh.

"I think it's the first name of A." said Hanna.

"That's too obvious and too quick, A will write a riddle; I bet." I said.

After about 15 minutes, we arrived at the start of Sotiros street which was very

narrow and long with a lot of people crowding in it.

"Wow…" said Hanna.

"Too many people." called out Aria.

"Are you going to stop here?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Then let's go and search for the first word. It's on a marked A rock." I told them.

We started to look around the street, which had old homes and small stores

in it. Then in the distance I spotted a fountain of different rocks.

"You guys, maybe it's over there!" I shouted and pointed at it.

All of us ran up to the pile of hundreds rocks and we began looking for the marked

rock. After about 10 minutes of searching, we were all beat.

"I am tired." whimpered Hanna.

"Don't give up now!" I yelled out.

Then Aria pointed to a rock by the tree which was a bold 'A' shape.

"We are so dumb!" called out Emily.

We walked up to the rock and the noun written on it was just a plain 'I'.

"That's it? An I?" asked Hanna.

"Patience Hanna, we have a whole sentence to figure out." I told her.

"But I don't want to wait another few days!" screamed Hanna.

"Take a chill pill Hanna." said Aria.

I nodded.

"I guess we can go back to the ship." said Emily.

"Are you crazy? We are in Greece! This is a once in a lifetime chance!" I screamed.

"You're right." said Aria.

"Let's go!"

For the next few hours we were shopping in little gift shops, taking photos and

enjoying the Athens! Not to forget, we visited the ancient buildings and statues,

it was beautiful. I loved Greece and every little thing about it. But unfortunately

the ship is leaving the dock at 9:45 in the evening and headed towards Turkey!

So excited though! At 8:30 the girls and I took a bus back to the dock and

went around the ship together and stuff. Then at around 11:00, we went to bed

awaiting the morning for Turkey!


	40. Second Stop: Ephesus, Turkey!

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

Okay so, we are arriving in Ephesus, Turkey in an hour which makes me super

excited! The last couple of days, Ronaldo and I wouldn't even look at each other

but I don't get why he can't understand me! What if he had a girlfriend? I

wouldn't be mad at him. I would still be his friend on the cruise. Anyways, back to

Turkey. I always wanted to go to a country that sounded funny or be an animal.

But otherwise, yesterday about 'A's clue, gave us nothing at all. I hope that in

Turkey, something useful will come up. This morning, I woke up extra early to

figure the clue out first! So someone would thank me, Spencer always gets the

credit that sometimes someone else does. We already purchased tour tickets

last night for a tour around Ephesus which is extremely fun; I bet! So I took a

morning shower which I am pretty sure everyone does in the morning.

After my hot shower, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped myself up into a

complementary Princess Cinderella towel that was purchased with Princess

Belle towel which Spencer has. Then I jogged into the kitchen, and found a

note beside the door which was slipped underneath by 'A'. I took it anxiously

and looked at it: Günaydın kızlar! Sonraki durak Türkiye ve ben bundan zevk

umuyoruz! Bugün için bir ipucu gizlidir: Selçuk, Uğur Mumcu Sevgi Yolu 28. Orada

Efes Müzesi bulabilirsiniz! Kat sayısı 2 ve bir efsane antik oyma araştırın gidin.

Yanında, farklı notlar yüzlerce bulabilirsiniz. Olan hariç hepsi farklı dilde olacaktır.

Sadece bunlardan biri bir sonraki sözcüğü ortaya çıkarması ingilizce olacak! İyi

günler orospular! -A.

That looks very confusing! But whatever, I need google translate. I stubbornly

made my way into the living room to find Spencer's laptop. Then I took my

towel off which gave me a cold shiver and laid it onto the loveseat. I sat down

onto the armchair and opened up Spencer's laptop. It was very dark in the room,

and I could barely see anything but the bright light from the laptop which helped

me see something. Then all 3 of them barged into the living room and saw me

nude.

"Oh my god Aria, put something on!" yelled Hanna in surprise.

All of them covered their eyes except for Emily. She just stared at my boobs.

"Guys, I have the note." I told them and grabbed my towel.

They sat down stubbornly and waited for me to say something.

"Okay, this note says: Good morning girls! Next stop is Turkey and I hope

everyone will enjoy it! Your clue for today is hidden in: Selcuk, Ugur Mumcu Sevgi

Yolu 28. There you will find the Ephesus Museum! Go to floor number 2 and

search for the ancient carving of a myth. Beside it, you will find hundreds of

different notes. All of them except one will be in different languages. Only one of

them will be in English that will reveal your next word! Good day bitches! -A."

I read.

"Alright, so everyone get ready or otherwise Aria, put some clothes on! Then we

will have Turkish breakfast at the Mademoiselle Exquisite and we will head off

into Ephesus!" barked Spencer.

I picked myself off the chair and headed towards my room. I took my towel off

and started to apply makeup.

"Why so gloomy?" asked Hanna who just stepped inside the room.

"How come Spencer always does whatever she wants? I translated the note and

I should get the thanks from you guys! But Spencer always buds into everything

and somehow steals the spotlight away from me." I explained.

"First of all, put something on-" said Hanna whose eyes were covered.

I stood up and put my bath robe on.

"Second of all, Spencer is just that type of person you know that."

"Still!" I sighed.

"Do you really think that about me?" asked Spencer who just walked in.

"Maybe; kind of." I admitted.

"I am sorry but I _am_ that type of person." said Spencer while biting her lower lip.

"I know but why can't you let some other people like me get the credit?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." stammered Spencer and tugged her sleeve.

"I thought so." I stated and returned to putting makeup on.

"Why can't you stop being bitchy and learn to act like a human?" asked Spencer.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me Aria!" barked Spencer.

"Fine let me be bitchy-" I started and stood up.

"You are a cruel bitch that only cares about herself! You don't care how other

people feel, only you should feel good! You are your sister's boyfriend stealer

and never gets caught which you should!"

"I can't believe you just said that." murmured Spencer.

"Yeah well I can't believe of how cruel you are starting to become!" I shouted.

"Just stop and you can get the credit if you'd like to." she said and walked away.

I sat down in disappointment and finished doing my makeup. I remembered

that Hanna was still there.

"Sorry Hanna." I told her.

"It's fine, you really are a bitch." she said and walked into the kitchen.

I jogged into the kitchen and saw all of them sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay let's start-" I whispered.

"I am really sorry about what I had said about you Spence. Hanna, I am sorry

about having you hearing all of that. Emily, um, never mind."

"It's okay." smiled Spencer.

"Yeah it's totally cool." called out Hanna.

"Thanks, I will go dress up." I said and went inside my room.

I dropped my bath robe onto a hanger and put on a tube top which doesn't look

slutty because it's covering everything, a pair of jean khakis and flip flops. I guess

that's all! I mean I am not an overdresser; well sort of, sometimes. I walked out of

the closet and brushed my hair. Then I thought, maybe I should style it somehow.

I always let it down; everyone probably thinks that it's annoying. So I put my hair

up into a weird but cute up-doe and put some dangly earrings on. I walked out

of the washroom and into the kitchen to find all of them waiting for me at the

foyer. I smiled and walked out and up to the restaurant with them. Thank god

they forgave me; I don't know how this day would go if they didn't! We had some

tasty Turkish food for breakfast and I still didn't say a word to Ronaldo, I guess it

wasn't meant to be; even as friends. After breakfast, we all headed out of the

restaurant and into the 5th floor to find the door opened.

"Wow guys, we will be late for the tour bus!" shouted Emily.

My eyes widened and we all ran out as quickly as possible, Emily in the lead of

course. Thankfully, we made it just in time before the bus moved out of the lot.

It wasn't an air conditioned bus that we had in Greece, but it was a small bus with

less people; which was better than a big bus. The tour was long; 4 hours not 2.

I liked Greece a bit better, although Ephesus isn't too bad either. I looked pretty

gloomy in the bus after we had lunch at the Turkish buffet. Especially because I

had a lot of things to think about and worry about.

"Are you alright?" asked Spencer who was sitting beside me.

I turned around to face her and sighed then smiled sarcastically.

"Sure I am!" I lied.

"Yeah right Aria, what's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed again and my fake smile turned into a real frown.

"Well I just have so many thoughts right now. What if A is someone close to us?

Like Ezra or Toby or Caleb? Maybe it's Melissa or Mike?" I asked.

"Think about it Aria. Why would our own boyfriends or siblings betray us?" asked

Spencer.

I smiled ridiculously.

"You're right but still." I said.

"Still what?" she asked.

"Whoever it is that person murdered one of the most closest people of all time;

Ali." I started.

"And we didn't even know about it at first."

She paused and stared at me.

"Well, I don't know; it would be pretty awful. But we have a chance to tell the

police about A when we discover who it is." answered Spencer.

"Spence, it's horrible what happened to Ali and A is retarded for killing her but

that person haunted us with evil texts and notes. She or he mustn't be feeling

good but seeking revenge." I told her.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." said Spencer.

"And about Ronaldo. It bothers me! I like him and he doesn't even want to talk to

me." I told her.

"Why don't you try and start the convo?" she suggested.

I paused and my serious face turned sloppy with a slight smile.

"You're right Spence, I should!" I told her.

"If he's too chicken to talk, I will!"

"There you go, now you were saying?" she asked.

"Right, A is an awful person and I am thinking about who it is. If it's someone that

I love or someone that I care about, I don't know how it's going to work." I

replied.

"We will see. What if it's someone that we hate?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Like Jenna, or Garrett. Maybe even I don't know, Jason!" she cried.

"Yeah, I hope so." I told her.

After another couple of hours, the bus dropped us off far away from the museum.

So we had to get some directions.

"Let's ask someone." I suggested.

"You're right, hey excuse me!" shouted Hanna who ran up to an elderly woman.

She looked very unique for her age. She had her hair tied up in a bun which was

a grey bun because of her hair color. Her back was a bit hunched and she wore

a brown dress that covered everything except her shiny black shoes and all

covered-wart ankles. Her huge pointy nose scared me and her brown eyes

shook in surprisement. But her face wasn't wrinkled so she looked about 50.

"Me don't speak English." she barked.

"We need Ephesus Museum." said Hanna.

"Ah! Kötü insanlar! Onlar yardıma, beni öldürmeye çalışıyorlar!" she screamed

and ran away.

"That was awkward." exclaimed Hanna.

Then I came up to a man in a suit and a black moustache.

"Do you speak English?" I asked.

"Yes I do." he replied.

"Can you help me and my friends get to Ephesus Museum please?" I begged.

"Of course, it's pretty far away though, about 10 miles." he told us.

"Oh, how much for a taxi here?" I asked.

"I am pretty sure about-" he started and counted us.

"120 American dollars."

I nodded and said,

"Thank you."

He bobbed his head and walked away inside an old building.

"Alright, let's catch a taxi." I said.

After a few minutes of waving and pleading, a taxi stopped and let us in.

"Merhaba!" said Spencer.

"Biz Efes Müzesi gerekir."

"Tabii, 120 amerikan doları." he said.

Spencer nodded and paid him 120 American dollars. He patted his beard and

started to drive straight.

"How do you know Turkish?" I asked.

"Used google translate before we left." she answered.

After about 10 minutes, we walked out of the taxi and Spencer yelled out,

"Teşekkür ederiz!"

We looked at the tiny museum. Well it's a big building but for a museum it looks

pretty small. All of us stepped inside and paid some type of Turkish money that

Spencer exchanged with in the taxi.

"Okay 2nd floor it is!" called out Emily.

We took the marble staircase up to the 2nd floor and started to look for an ancient

carving of a myth. Whatever it was, we all walked with Spencer who seemed to

look like she knew what 'A' was talking about.

"There it is!" yelled out Spencer with a sudden stop.

The carving was in a statue of a man with a weird material. Beside it lay a brown

basket with thousands of little notes.

"Let's start guys." called out Hanna.

We all started to dig into the notes and in about a couple of hours someone

said the first word that I had heard in what seemed a million years,

"I am beat!" said Emily.

"No shit Sherlock!" screamed Hanna.

"Look guys, the note in English!" barked Spencer.

I peeked over her shoulder and saw the little yellow note folded up.

"How do you know it's in English?" I asked.

"Because it's folded up." explained Spencer.

She opened it and read it,

"Am."

"Am? Well atleast it's 2 letters." I sighed.

"I am… That sounds okay so far." said Emily.

I nodded.

"Let's go and explore Ephesus!" shouted Spencer.

For the next few hours, we explored the same as we did in Greece. At the ship,

we went to one of the lounges and watched a concert in English. Oh how glad

I am to hear English. Then I spotted Ronaldo, watching the concert while sitting

next to another girl and holding her hand. I frowned and ran out of the lounge.

After running into the public washroom, I patted my forehead and started to

cry. Then my phone twinkled and I pulled it out: 'Aw, that bastard will pay! How

could he break your heart! Fuck him! –A.' I gulped loudly. 'A' was in there?

How couldn't I notice someone familiar?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey guys! For the Turkish things that Spencer said, use Google translate. Here's the site: _

_.ca/?hl=en&tab=wT. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned._


	41. Third Stop: Catania, Italy!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_To all the haters out there including people who complain about saying that it's Sparia: Well, first of all_

_I specifically wrote on the quick summary that whoever I wrote as the main characters, I mean all of the_

_main characters from the show. Including Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Okay? Now stop hating and_

_read my story if you would like to. If you don't then you should know that no one's asking you to. Stop_

_hating and giving me attitude or get the hell out of here!_

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

Today we are arriving in Catania, Italy and I cannot wait to get my feet onto the

fabulous Italy! I mean it's Italy man! I always dreamed to go to Italy which I think

every girl should. Catania isn't a huge thing like Rome but it has one of the top 10

largest volcanoes in the world! I forgot what it's called but I bet that I will find

out! This morning I woke up with a horrendous itch on my shoulder that kept me

awake half of the night. I stood up and looked in the mirror that was attached to

the closet door. I slipped one of my arms out of my long sleeve PJ top and looked

at my shoulder. It was a large red rash spreading across my whole shoulder which

I have no clue about. I must have caught it from someone in the ship. Maybe

some dirty person that doesn't shower every day. I swept my hand onto my wet

forehead and realized that my head hurt too along with it being very hot!

I cannot go out to Italy with a head ache **and **a horrible rash on my shoulder!

"Hanna are you alright?" asked Aria who just opened her eyes.

"Um sort of; I couldn't sleep the whole night thanks to this rash on my shoulder."

I replied.

"Let me see." she stated and stood up.

I walked up to her and she examined it with a strange eye.

"I don't know what it is but I think you should visit the ship's doctor." she told me.

"Aren't they expensive?" I asked and pulled my arm back into my top.

"They aren't cheap but this rash doesn't look very good to me." she answered.

"But I don't want to waste my Tiffany money!" I cried.

She put her warm hand on my arm and said,

"Shop at Forever 21."

"But I like Tiffany's." I told her and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah well Forever 21 is cheaper than Tiffany's. Much much cheaper." she said.

"I know but still!" I whimpered.

"Guys, come out! A's note is here." called out Spencer.

I bobbed my head towards the bedroom door and we made our way out.

"What does it say?" I asked her.

"Well, look at it." said Spencer.

She showed me the note:

Oh Italia! Non posso credere che siamo finalmente qui! Hanna tesoro, non ti ha

sempre sognato di visitare Roma? Non ho mai sentito parlare di Catania in modo

da qualunque.. La tua prossima destinazione è qui femmine: Vai alla Via Pistone e

cercare lo stand 'A'. Una volta lì, si dovrà leggere la nota successiva che vi dirà

cosa fare. Buona fortuna ragazze! -A.

"So we have to use google translate again." I murmured.

"I understand a bit although." said Spencer.

"But yeah we should."

I rushed to the living room and retrieved Spencer's laptop. After searching for

google translate, I typed 'A's note into there and it gave me:

Oh Italy! I can't believe we are finally here! Hanna darling, didn't you always

dream to visit Rome? I never heard of Catania so whatever.. Your next destination

is here bitches: Go to Via Pistone and search for the 'A' booth. Once there, you

will have to read the next note that will tell you what to do next. Good luck girls!

-A.

"Well, we better head to breakfast and make our way for the tour." said Emily

with a smile.

"Yeah, we should; I am so excited to see Italy!" I shouted.

"We know, from A's note." barked Aria.

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

After making my way to the washroom, I kept scratching my rash which started

to swell up when I came out of the shower. I never had this before in my life.

Aria's right, I should visit the doc before breakfast; I should hurry up. I scurried

out of the bathtub and started to dry my hair which made me sniff up my Head &

Shoulders shampoo. Mmm, I am loving it. Stupid rash! I keep reaching for it!

I put on a touch of mascara and lipgloss and my way to the closet. I picked out

a yellow tank, white mini skirt and my white cardigan. Quickly, I put my hair up

into a messy bun and _**ran **_to the foyer. Spencer's eyes widened as I ran past her.

"Where are you going, breakfast is in half hour?" she asked.

"Doctor, I have a rash on my shoulder." I told her and ran out.

When I was in the elevator, I felt my rash stinging and I let out a squeak. With my

clutch, I made my way out of the elevator and into the 7th floor where the doc's

office is located.

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment right now." I told the secretary.

"It's your lucky day, the doctor is free, step into the office." she said in a deep

voice.

I smiled and stepped into the white room with a tall man in it, his bald head shiny.

He was wearing one of those white jackets, black pants and black shiny shoes.

"Hi I am Hanna Marin." I said with a smile.

"I am Doctor Ray McBride." he replied.

"Or otherwise, Doc McBride."

"I need help." I told him and sat down across from him.

"What is it?" he asked and took a piece of paper and a pen out.

"Well, I have this huge rash on my shoulder and it's very bad." I explained.

"Does it itch or hurt?" he asked.

"It itches very badly and it stings sometimes." I told him.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked.

I nodded and took my cardigan off.

"Oh, that is Contact dermatitis." he told me quickly.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"It's a skin condition caused by a contact with your skin and another substance."

he told me.

"This looks like it is caused by poison ivy."

"Poison ivy?" I repeated.

He nodded. How did I get touched by poison ivy?

"Is there a treatment?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, I just need you to sign this form and we will talk further." he replied.

He handed me a form and a pen. I filled out the form using my health card and

stuff and handed him it.

"Thank you Hanna, now all you need is nothing!" he barked.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Well not necessarily nothing but nothing to do with medicine." he replied.

"You will need to put on some olive oil in the morning and before bed onto a

Band-aid and onto your rash. You might need 2 or 3 Band-Aids for your rash.

That's it! Try not to itch it, I know I had it once; it was awful!"

"For how long?" I asked.

"About a few days; probably from 3-5 days." he said with a wave.

"Thanks, how much do I pay?" I asked and took my mini wallet out.

"It's expensive darling, I will need $200 from you." he answered.

I nodded and handed him two $100 bills.

"Thank you, hope I won't see you again here, if it gets worse, come back!" he

said.

I nodded and walked out and down to the 6th floor using the stairs.

I stepped into the restaurant stubbornly, and suddenly spotted Christian.

We had an incredible time on Thursday which was the 2nd time we met up.

But since then, I haven't really seen him and today is already Sunday! A week

almost past already since we came onto the ship! I still can't believe it. I walked

towards my table and noticed that the rest of them were already there. I picked

out my food and ate it in peace.

-30 minutes later-

"Ready to go to the 5th floor?" asked Aria when we all finished.

"Of course, cannot wait!" I barked.

"Same here!" yelled out Emily.

We all sped down the stairs onto the 5th deck and waited for the door to open.

After a few minutes, the sunlight peeked out as the doors opened, and everyone

scrambled out into Catania. I was so excited and I spotted the large volcano from

here!

"Let's go buy tour tickets!" stated Aria.

I nodded and we ran up to buy tour tickets which we made sure to come across

the wonderful volcano. When we purchased them which was a 5 hour tour, we

went inside the air conditioned bus and sat down. I looked out the window,

the volcano looked insanely tall and looked I don't know, beautiful. I took my

camera out and took a couple of photos of cool things that I saw around me.

When the bus moved, I couldn't get my eyes off the volcano.

"Where are we first going?" I asked Spencer who sat beside me.

"I think the volcano." she answered with excitement.

I smiled and got adrenaline under my skin. The tour guide was taking us through

all the awesome things we passed and a lot of the legends coming from Catania.

When we reached the volcano, I walked out of the bus and felt a sudden breeze.

It was much colder up on the volcano then it was down at the dock. I shifted next

to Emily who was standing next to Aria who was standing next to Spencer. Much

warmer. Everyone had 40 minutes on the volcano to take photos and stuff.

Well, the girls and I took so many photos that it was hard to keep count if you

tried to! I picked up a dried lava rock which was about 5 centimeters in length.

I took out a piece of large tissue paper and put the lava rock into it. I wrapped it

around the rock and placed it into my purse. I want to keep something from

the volcano in Italy! After the time passed, we stepped into the bus and

drove into the city again. We went around Catania and stuff like that. The bus

dropped us off a block or two away from Via Pistone. I think.

"I am going to ask someone the directions." said Spencer.

She came up to a teen girl in her early teen years. Maybe 13-15 years old.

"Ciao, puoi dirmi dove Via Pistone è?" asked Spencer.

"Certo, basta andare lì e girare a sinistra. Dopo di che, proseguire dritto e cercare

il cartello stradale." replied the girl with waves and smiles.

"Vi ringrazio tanto." said Spencer and walked back to us.

"How do you understand what she says?" I asked.

"I am part Italian." she answered.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"Well she said go down there, turn left and keep going straight." she told us.

I nodded and we went down the street. After a few minutes, I looked up to find

the street sign saying Via Pistone.

"Here it is!" I shouted.

They all bobbed their heads towards the booth marked with a large 'A'.

I smiled weirdly and ran to catch up with them. I noticed a little sticky note. But

before I could have taken it, Spencer did.

"It says: You will now have to build the puzzle that's on the counter next to you.

Once you build it, you will have your next word! But I am warning you, it's in

Italian! –A." said Spencer.

"Okay, let's start solving it." said Emily.

I nodded and opened it up. The puzzle was broken into what seemed like millions

of pieces but on the box it said that it was an 800 pieced puzzle.

"This may take a while." I murmured.

"Hey Hanna, I told the girls about your rash and everyone wants to know what's

up." said Aria randomly in the middle of the puzzle building.

"Oh um, it's Contact dermatitis." I answered.

"English please." begged Emily.

"Simple, it's when your skin gets into contact with another substance." budded in

Spencer.

"What she said." I exclaimed.

"What did your skin get into contact with to cause that rash?" asked Aria.

"The doctor said that it looks like poison ivy." I replied and placed another puzzle

piece.

"Poison ivy; where would you get that from?" asked Emily suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess um, I don't know." I told them stubbornly.

Then I placed another puzzle piece to reveal the first letter of the word: Y!

"Oh good job Han!" shouted Spencer.

"Thanks." I smiled.

After half an hour or so, we figured out the puzzle while sweating like a Turkey

on Thanksgiving! It was burning out in Italy and we had to accomplish a puzzle!

After figuring it out in Italian, we had to ask an Italian person to translate it which

also took some time because Spencer didn't know that word.

The word was: your.

"Your? That's it?" I asked rudely.

"Yeah, what we have so far is: I am your…" stated Emily.

"What do you think the next word is?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Oh by the way how many more destinations do we have?" asked Aria.

"I am pretty sure all together 6 so, 3 more." answered Spencer.

"Which is?" I asked.

"France, Spain and Algeria." said Spencer.

I nodded. Sweaty and tired, we made our way back to the cruise ship at 7:45.

After taking showers, we ate dinner and went around the ship. We had some

vodka and champagne in one of the lounges by showing our fake I.D's, which

caused all of us to jump into the swimming pool in our evening outfits. I know,

awkward. But it was fun, just simple thoughts running through your head, the

ocean smell around you and the best of all: your best friends.


	42. Fourth Stop: Monaco, France!

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

In the morning before arriving in Monaco, France; I scurried out of my bedroom

into the washroom to take my morning shower. My pits weren't a nice smell.

When I got out, I wrapped myself up into my bathe towel and went back into my

bedroom to find Spencer on her laptop waiting for me to get out.

"Good morning Em." she said quickly without looking around.

"Hey Spencer." I replied.

"You already translating the note from A?"

"Nope, I will go get it now." she answered and exited into the kitchen.

A few moments later once I made my bed, Spencer and Aria came into the room.

"Hey Em, what's up?" asked Aria.

"Tired…" I answered.

"Here's the note, I will go onto translate." interrupted Spencer.

I peeked over her shoulder once she sat down and the note said:

'Salut les filles! N'êtes-vous pas profiter de la brise du matin en France? Le

shopping, les marins chauds et ne pas oublier, votre indice suivante: Passez à la

Route de la Piscine et la recherche sur le pont pour un pneu marqué. Sur ce sera

écrit un poème en français que vous aurez à comprendre. Une fois que vous avez

compris ce qui est écrit sur elle, savoir qui l'a écrit et de recherche pour le poète

dans le Musée de Monaco. Bonne chance! -A.'

"Thank god I didn't take French at school." whispered Aria.

I giggled.

"Well girls, we better start heading to breakfast." said Spencer.

"Is it a lot of work?" I asked.

She nodded nervously.

"Oh fuck my life."

"But what does the note say?" asked Aria.

"Take a look yourself." replied Spencer and left into the bathroom.

"It says: Hi girls! Aren't you enjoying the morning breeze in France? The shopping,

the hot sailors and not to forget, your next clue: Proceed to Route De La Piscine

and search the deck for a marked tire. On it will be written a French poem that

you will have to figure out. Once you figure out what is written on it, find out who

wrote it and search for the poet in the Monaco Museum. Good luck! -A." read

Aria.

I stood up and dressed up into jean khakis and rolled up sleeve white shirt.

After putting my hair up into a ponytail, I made my way up to the 6th floor to

meet Zoey. I am pretty nervous to talk to her since the kiss but I have to tell her

my true feelings. But what about Maya? I love her too… Once I reached the

balconies, I stared at the door to the restaurant, I heard noises of forks and

plates moving onto tables and crackling noises. Hmph, I better talk to her

quickly. I spotted the same lean girl with a sleek ponytail wearing short shorts

and a sleeveless top.

"Hey Zoey." I said quietly as I continued walking.

She turned around and I realized that she looked pretty nervous too.

"Hi Emily." she replied.

"Listen, I understand that I won't see you after the cruise but-" I started.

"I know you have a girlfriend." she interrupted.

"You-you do?" I stammered.

"Yes, because she is a good friend of mine." she answered.

"Maya St. Germaine right?"

I nodded cryptically.

"Well, I am okay with that." she said politely.

"But Zoey, I love you." I pointed out.

"I know that." she nodded.

"Then how is this going to work out when I love two girls?" I asked.

She shrugged.

I held my breath and looked around into the ocean. I already saw that we were

almost at the Monaco deck. Then I breathed air out of my mouth.

"I guess you should stay with Maya, you two have known each other longer than

you knew me." she suggested.

I nodded slowly.

"This is our last goodbye alright?" she asked and ran away.

"Yes, yes it is." I sighed.

Then at that sudden moment, the restaurant jolted open and everyone packed

into it. I entered it once I spotted the others and I ate breakfast very slowly.

-45 minutes later-

We were all standing on the 5th floor, waiting for the door to open. We already

purchased tour tickets last night, the tour was approximately 3 hours. Bummer,

I miss my parents. My dad is probably getting ready into his uniform and my mom

is preparing his bag for the road. I sighed; even though I know that he will come

back… He even promised to.

"Em, Emily!" screamed a voice.

I lifted my head up and stared into Hanna's baby blue eyes.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"The door opened!" she pointed out.

"Oops, sorry guys." I said and walked out with them.

France was a bit cooler than Italy, but also it was a cooler day. The ocean

breeze was blowing into my eyes and I shivered.

"There is our bus!" shouted Spencer.

We walked into the large bus and sat down. The sun was on the other side of

the bus so I got colder and colder by the second. I looked up in front of the bus

and it said that it was 16 degrees Celsius. No wonder it's cold! Aria was sitting

beside me and she was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt. She must be cold!

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her.

"Really cold." she replied with a shiver.

When the bus moved, it became a bit warmer because the driver ordered each

person on the bus to close their windows. Now that was a relief. I sighed, I am still

not happy about my life. My father is home half the year, my best friend died and

I don't know who I truly love. This is just way too confusing! All of these thoughts

made me not pay attention to the tour. So I missed the whole entire tour

thanks to my thoughts. That's a great start of the week! I flipped my hair out of

my face and fixed my bun. I glanced over and noticed that Aria was reading a

magazine, Spencer was listening carefully and Hanna was putting an extra coat

of mascara using a mini mirror that she carries. I guess I am used to that.

Then at a sudden moment, my phone twinkled and I pulled it out of my pocket.

'Sorrow is just a simple emotion. But murder is another one! –A.'

"What did A say?" asked Aria as she closed up Hanna's magazine.

I held my phone up and stared at her reaction.

"You're sad?"

"No, I am confused." I answered.

"And sad."

She kept quiet, probably because there was no need of asking why. She knew why

already. Atleast I am pretty sure she does. A few moments later, the bus dropped

us off beside Route De La Piscine so we didn't have a long way to walk. I jumped

off the bus and headed in front of everyone else towards Route De La Piscine.

"Hey Em, wait up!" cried Hanna behind me.

I took a quick look behind me and noticed that all of them were trying to catch up.

BOOM! Thunder was approaching and it started to rain. Um, that was a very

dramatic moment. After running half a mile, I stopped right at the Piscine road.

"Emily Fields!" barked Spencer as she ran to me.

I was too tired to look up so I just nodded slowly.

"We all ran to catch up." she tried to say.

"I know, I am sorry." I answered and lifted my head up.

Hanna and Aria had just arrived once I said that.

"Now let's go ahead and look for the marked tire." said Aria.

I started to walk up to the pile of tires.

"I am not doing this called it!" I shouted and sat down on one of the tires.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Hanna with crossed arms.

"Hanna's right, Emily!" cried Aria.

"Alright, I will help." I sighed and stood up.

After about 30 minutes of exhaustion and searching, Hanna crunched up into

a ball and sat down onto one of the tires.

"Atleast it's not hot." smiled Spencer and pointed at the puddles and drops.

I nodded and stuck my hands onto my hips.

"Found it!" shouted Aria.

"It's a small tire." I whimpered.

"A tricked us." stated Spencer.

"Probably from a kid's fire truck." said Hanna and stood up.

Aria unstuck the piece of paper on the tire and scrunched it up.

"I will keep this in my purse, let's go to the museum first." said Aria.

-25 minutes later-

After taking the bus, we arrived at the Monaco Museum which was way bigger

than the Ephesus Museum that we visited 2 days ago. Aria took the scrunched

up piece of paper and opened it back up. It was a bit wet but it was readable.

"Had he and I but met

By some old ancient inn,

We should have set us down to wet

Right many a nipperkin!

But ranged as infantry,

And staring face to face,

I shot at him as he at me,

And killed him in his place.

I shot him dead because-

Because he was my foe,

Just so: my foe of course he was;

That's clear enough; although

He thought he'd 'list, perhaps,

Off-hand like-just as I-

Was out of work-had sold his traps-

No other reason why.

Yes; quaint and curious war is!

You shoot a fellow down

You'd treat, if met where any bar is,

Or help to half a crown." read Aria.

"But this is English." I told them.

"I know, Spencer translated it on the bus." answered Aria.

"Who wrote it?" asked Hanna.

"I know what the poem is called but I forgot the poet!" replied Spencer.

"It's called The Man He Killed."

"Isn't it the Thomas guy?" I asked.

"Thomas Hardy!" barked Spencer.

"Let's go!"

We climbed up the staircase and searched for the poet corner. Then we

spotted Thomas Hardy's statue. Beside it, was the word: Best.

"I am your best…" I whispered.

"What could it be?" asked Spencer.

The rest of the day, we went around the rainy Monaco. Atleast it was fun!

I still can't decide on who I love more. Maya or Zoey? That may sound awkward

since I know Maya longer but Zoey well, I feel more comfortable around her.

I will decide sooner or later!


	43. Fifth Stop: Barcelona, Spain!

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Today is Tuesday and Mike is teaching gym class again! We had a mini connection

on Thursday because we talked which was amazing! He is just so easy to talk to.

This morning, I woke up with a cramp because of my period but before changing

into fresh underwear, I needed to take a morning shower. I stood up from my

bed, used the washroom and went inside the bathtub. After making sure that I

was squeaky clean, I dried myself and quickly put my fresh underwear on and

my tampon in.

"Another annoying days with blood." I whispered with a bob.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Emily was still in bed sleeping away.

Hmph, maybe it's time for her to wake up? It's like 9:00 already…

"Emily-" I started in a smooth and echoed voice.

"Emily Fields."

"EMILY FIELDS!" I ended once she snorted.

"Huh what?" she asked once she awoke.

"Time to wake up swimmer." I shouted and walked towards the kitchen.

A's note was delivered again and this time it was in Spanish:

'_Hola señoritas! ¿Qué está pasando? Es como el hombre España! Los jalapeños, _

_las pizzas extra picante ... Mmm, me encanta! Soy yo el único emocionado? No, su _

_última palabra para entregar su sentencia es demasiado: Proceda a Parc de _

_Carmelo. Una vez allí, seguir las marcas de 'A' para encontrar la palabra que _

_viene! Buena suerte y hasta pronto perras! -A._'

I whisked to the living room to find Aria on the couch sleeping away while my

laptop was visibly used last night.

"Aria wake up!" I screamed.

She opened her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked a few moments later.

I looked at the clock in the living room and said,

"It's 9:20."

"Oh crap!" she shouted and ran towards her room.

I shook my head and proceeded to translate A's note. It said the following:

'_Hello ladies! What's going on? It's like Spain man! The jalapenos, the extra _

_spicy pizzas... Mmm, I am loving it! Am I the only one excited? Nope, your last _

_word to deliver your sentence is too: Proceed to Parc De Carmel. Once there, _

_follow the 'A' marks to find your next word! Good luck and see you soon _

_bitches! –A._'

I copied the note down onto a piece of lined paper and went back into my room.

-10 minutes later-

After putting on my makeup and making my hair, I quickly dressed up and ran up

to eat breakfast as quick as possible. I was finishing up when the others came in.

"Why in such a hurry?" asked Hanna while flipping her hair.

"I have gym class with Mike again." I said with a smile.

I finished my breakfast up and ran to the 8th floor to gym class. Once I arrived,

Carol once again was there but this time she was sorting some files. There was

something different about her. Oh my fucking god! She dyed her hair chestnut

brown, sort of like mine.

"Good morning Spencer." said Carol with a chuckle.

"H-hi Carol, dyed your hair?" I asked.

"I am glad you noticed." she replied with a smile.

"Like it?"

I nodded. Then I quickly ran into the gym and saw Mike and a couple of other

students. I guess I am earlier this time because I was late with Coach Lauren on

Sunday too. I laid my bag onto the floor and glanced at Coach Mike who was

staring at me with a slight smile. I forced myself to look away but then inside, I

was extremely happy.

"Alright class, I guess some people didn't make it, we will start on a warm up."

said Mike as he stood up.

While warming up to another DJ song, I was thinking; the ship opens up at 2:00

maybe I could make a move. Hm, maybe I should invite him over to the balconies?

When gym class finished which was at 1:00, I came up to Mike and asked him,

"Hey can I talk to you at the balconies right now?"

"That's very sudden, what about though?" he asked.

"I just want to know more about my coach." I answered.

-5 minutes later-

"So where are you from?" I asked once we reached the balconies.

"I am actually from Brookhaven, Pennsylvania but live in Boston." he replied.

"Brookhaven? Well I live in Rosewood!" I barked with excitement.

"That's cool but why did you call me up here?" he asked.

I puckered up and leaned in but didn't get anything in return.

"Wow Spencer, what are you doing?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and blinked in embarrassment.

"Um, I thought you liked me." I whispered.

"No I don't, Carol's my girlfriend." he told me.

"Do you except me to cheat on Carol wi-with you?"

"I-I um…" I tried to say.

"Yeah well, I better go." he told me and walked away.

Bummer, I liked him… He's right; I shouldn't be cheating either.

"Spence!" I heard a voice call.

Before I could have turned around, my phone twinkled and I pulled it out of my

bag: 'Ooh, poor athletic Spencer, got rejected for her first time… Don't cheat

next time. If you have enough time to. –A.'

Enough time to? What's that supposed to mean?

"Spencer!" called a voice again.

This time I turned around and saw Aria waving to me.

"What?" I yelled.

"Quickly go change, we are leaving in about 45 minutes!" she answered.

-30 minutes later-

After taking a quick shower, I changed into cute clothes and went out to the

kitchen.

"Why such a frown?" asked Hanna.

Everyone turned to face me and I sat down and started to sob.

"Spence, what's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Mike rejected me when I leaned in to kiss him!" I made out.

"B-but no one has ever rejected you!" barked Hanna.

"Yeah well, look at my phone." I cried.

Hanna reached for my phone and looked for the latest text.

"Oh my god." said Aria.

"A was there?" asked Hanna.

"I guess, I didn't see anyone." I said and wiped my tears.

"Let's just go wait for the door to open." suggested Emily a few moments later.

I nodded and stood up.

-5 minutes later-

After waiting for a bit, the door opened and the others went in line to buy tickets.

I stood there in the cool breeze on the deck, watching everyone get off. What if I

spot 'A'? When we stepped into the cold bus, I sat next to Aria and looked out the

window. I guess my life isn't as perfect as I thought it was before. When Alison

was alive, I had an incredible life. I never had boy fights with Melissa, our posse

was a whole and 'A' didn't exist. But right now, I am on vacation in the peaceful

ocean in Barcelona, Spain. The tours were great before, but after what happened

with Mike, I don't feel like talking or thinking. Just looking out the window and

daydream of the things around me. I should relax and plus, I will find out who 'A'

is in a few hours. After the tour which was around 4 hours long, we stepped into

the cold summer breeze and walked towards the Parc De Carmel. I didn't even

join their conversation because I was so focused on 'A' and my miserable life.

After about half an hour of walking, we crept into the dark park which seemed

like the woods because of the sun setting moment so it was creepy. I was kind of

scared to search for the next word. The task was simple; just follow the 'A'

markers which will lead us to our next word. I looked at my phone, it was 9:45.

It became pitch black and cold. The owls howled in the distance and my stomach

burled.

"Spence?" asked Aria.

I turned around and asked,

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so quiet the whole day?" asked Aria.

I shrugged.

"I guess I am too focused on A." I giggled.

"I found the first marker!" barked Emily.

It was a bright red and yellow cardboard letter 'A' with an arrow to show which

path to take. We had to turn to the right this time. After an hour or so, we

passed about 8 markers and Hanna fell onto the floor with a whistle from the

leaves.

"I am tired from all of this hiking and thinking!" she whimpered.

"Oh c'mon Hanna, we are almost there." said Aria.

Emily helped her up and I shouted,

"There is another marker!"

"Good job Spence, it's like the first real time you talked today." giggled Emily.

I nodded with a bob. We continued our way through the large nature path and

passed another couple of markers.

"Fuck, my legs hurt!" whimpered Aria.

"Same here." said Hanna.

"But guys, we can't give up now-" I started.

"We have waited for the revealing of A for a long time, we have a chance now!"

"Spencer's right, let's go guys!" shouted Emily.

Aria and Hanna forced themselves to follow Emily and me up the hill and down.

Then we saw a brown sign nailed into the ground. It was too dark to see the

writing so Hanna was the only one without a dead phone which was unbelievable.

While she was taking it out, I took a breath out of my mouth and I spotted the

frozen mist. I shivered; it must be about 10 degrees Celsius out here! Once she

took her phone out, she unlocked it and pointed it onto the sign: 'Friend'.

"Friend?" asked Hanna.

"I am your best friend." said Emily.

"Alison?" asked Aria.

"Hello bitches." called out a voice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_The next chapter will be the last chapter of my story but don't worry. I am creating a sequel!_


	44. Guess What? I'm A Bitches!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey guys, I just wanted to remind you that this is the last chapter for my story. But in a few days, I will_

_start a sequel to my story. Hope you enjoy it!_

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

I looked up with a shiver and noticed long wavy blond hair. The figure wore a

black hoodie and black long pants. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped. It was

Alison.

"I thought you were dead." said Spencer while we stood up.

"Yeah well I thought that too." she started.

"Your beautiful best friend isn't Alison, I am. Her name was Courtney. You see,

two can keep a secret if one of them is dead or in her case, sent to the mental

hospital."

"What do you mean sent to the mental hospital?" I asked.

She chuckled and said,

"Oh Aria, so many things that you guys don't know. We were identical twins and

she was the one going psycho. My parents were supposed to send her to the

mental hospital. But instead she accused me of killing our cousin so I was sent

instead."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Emily.

"You mean becoming A?" she asked.

"Well so I can give revenge. I escaped the hospital a little more than a year ago. I

murdered my sister and came after you four a year later."

"But what did we do to you?" asked Spencer.

"Well, you thought that my sister was me, so I decided to end your lives too." she

told us.

I started to back up, while Alison's eyes twitched and narrowed.

"Where do you think you are going Aria?" she asked hypnotically.

"Ezra isn't here anymore to protect you motherfucker!"

Alison pulled out a knife and started to chase us. I ran as fast as I could have.

Trying to skip ahead of the others while I still had a chance. I couldn't do anything,

all I was thinking was to run without looking back. Let the others die I don't care.

As long as I make it out.

"Aria!" cried Emily behind me.

I didn't answer nor look back. I couldn't dare to. I suddenly held my breath and

sped up as I skid across the mud.

"Ah!" I whimpered and fell onto the wet dirt.

Emily caught up to me and helped me up. As I stood up I bobbed my head in a

sign of thanks and looked behind. Spencer wasn't too far away and Hanna was

running behind her. I could make out the long blond hair chasing Hanna with all

their might. Emily and I continued to run as fast as possible. I opened my mouth

to ask,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Emily asked under her breath.

"Why did you help me, you could have went in front." I told her.

"I would have never done that, you are my best friend." she replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that either." I lied.

We continued running with our might through the park. But after about 10

minutes, it somehow became silent. I ran up to a large rock and sat down. I ran

my fingers through my deep dark hair and focused on the park's movements.

"Are we going to stop here?" whispered Emily.

"No, I am just taking a 2 minute rest." I told her quietly.

She nodded and looked around. Even though it was quiet, Alison could have been

around us right now. We lost track of where we are or where we are heading. But

that didn't bother me as much. That person, Alison, had killed our best friend and

I am in Spain running away from her at midnight. I lost Spencer and Hanna. Emily

was breathing heavily beside me. _Spencer would probably know what to do; _I

thought.

"Where do you think Spencer and Hanna are?" asked Emily.

I shrugged and asked,

"What if they are dead?"

"I sure hope not." said Emily.

Then I heard a whistle in the distance, then a twig ripping apart. The owls howled

with gloominess but at the same time, I shivered with coldness.

"Should we start running again?" asked Emily.

I nodded slowly while I stood up and we continued running down the hill.

-1 hour later-

After running and walking further away, Emily and I set up a little campfire under

a large oak. I have been starting to warm up when I heard light footsteps.

"What was that?" I gasped quietly and huddled closer to Emily.

"I-I don't know." she stammered.

Then the footsteps grew louder and soon, the figure appeared.

"Ah!" I screamed and started to stand up.

Then I noticed it was Spencer and behind her was Hanna pointing their index

fingers onto their lips.

"Shh, it's just us." said Spencer.

I was relieved and I sat back down next to Emily.

"How did you two manage to run away?" asked Emily with a smile.

They joined us around the fire and Hanna replied,

"We just suddenly made a turn and Alison kept on running."

I nodded with a smile and took my purse off to see what is inside.

"I think we should all check our purses or bags for anything useful." I told them.

They all took their purses and bags off and unzipped them to look inside.

"I just have a bottle of cold water, my wallet and my dead phone." I said.

"I don't know why but I have a survival booklet, my dead phone and-" started

Spencer.

"Oh, a lighter that I found on the ship the other day."

"I have two bags of animal cookies, my almost dead phone, my wallet, a pack of

gum and weirdly the necklace from Tiffany's." said Hanna.

We all giggled.

"I have a fresh bottle of water, a pocket knife, a keychain with pepper spray, my

dead phone and a compass." said Emily.

"Some of these things may be useful." said Spencer.

"Aria take out your water bottle, I will take my survival booklet and my lighter

out, Hanna take your animal cookies out and Emily take out your water bottle,

the pocket knife, the pepper spray and the compass out please."

We all took out the things that Spencer said and laid them out.

"Hm, Hanna take your phone out too." demanded Spencer.

Hanna took her phone out and looked at it.

"Oh, I don't have any bars." she told us.

"How much more battery left?" I asked.

"Only 15% left." she exclaimed.

"That's about 40 minutes left for my phone."

All our hopes from the last few minutes came crashing down.

"Now what?" I asked.

But before anyone could speak, a twig broke in the distance and I heard slow but

loud footsteps.

"Um, you guys I think we should hurry, pack everything you can." I said.

I took my water bottle and packed it back into my large purse. I hung it over my

shoulder and waited for the rest of them. Alison appeared in her hoodie, anger

shot up in her eyes, her nostrils were flared and her hood was lying on her head.

I started running, running like never before. Running even faster than last time.

This time Spencer was behind me and Emily a couple of meters away from her.

I couldn't get a glimpse of Hanna yet but I bet that Alison is near her. Then a loud

shriek shot up in my ears,

"NO! AH! NO! IT HURTS! HELP! PLEASE HE-"

Then there was dead silence. Hanna has died. I couldn't believe it. Another best

friend has died. A teardrop dripped down my left cheek and I started to slow

down. But then Spencer's hand fell on top of my shoulder and she said,

"Don't stop running." with a sad tone to her voice.

I nodded bravely and wiped my tears off my face. I sped up and looked back.

Emily was right behind us and I felt fearless. I could do this! I can beat 'A'!

All three of us kept on running; I can feel my legs burning. I can feel my heart

racing and I can feel tiredness and sadness through myself. Hanna has died and

we are running for our lives. Our lives are at sake. I can't understand. What if I

am next? It does make sense, Emily is a competitive swimmer and Spencer is an

athlete. How am I running as fast as them? I looked at my sides, they were proud

and strong like me. But I am just an artsy girl with passion for fashion. A hipster

girl who's life might end tonight. How in the whole world am I running as fast as

athletes? But I have no time to think about that now. All I should think about is

to continue running and not look back. And so I did, very hard and fast. We sped

across the park quickly. After what seems forever, we stopped beside a stream.

"I need a rest." I told them.

Emily sat down onto the wet moss and dipped her hands into the cold water.

She took a sip. So did Spencer. I took my water bottle out and filled the other half

with the chilly water. I drank some too. I sat down and looked at my friends.

Correction: Remaining friends. I can't believe that Hanna was murdered too. How

will her mom and dad react to this? How is Rosewood going to react to this? What

if I am next, what will my parents feel like? Then running footsteps started to

approach, I stood up and started running down the stream. I could feel the cold

air pounding against my face. The humid cold air going through my lungs too.

I looked back, Spencer and Emily started running too. Behind them was Alison.

I sped up, I felt my purse dangling off my shoulder, like it was about to fall.

It slipped onto my hand; I wrapped my fingers around the strap and gripped it

tightly. I kept running, and I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I was about

to give up but then I thought of Ezra. I could do this for him! I will kiss his lips

again whether Alison likes it or not! I sped right back again and continued down

the stream. About a minute or two later, I came to a halt. There was a waterfall

with rocks at the end. I looked back and saw that Spencer and Emily were about

half a mile away. Alison was about 200 meters away from them. I turned back

around to face the waterfall. I didn't have any choice. I threw my purse onto the

ground and jumped down the waterfall. The cold water pumped onto my face and

my eyes narrowed. A few seconds later, I found myself in a stream with no hope.

But then I found some pride and swam out of the stream onto dry land. Not

exactly dry land but a drier place than the water. I squeezed extra water from my

clothes and hair and continued running. I looked back a couple of seconds later

and saw two small figures jumping down the waterfall. Then a few seconds later

another figure jumping after them. I continued running quickly. I wondered what

time it was. But then I saw mountains in the messy distance. I guess I was heading

the wrong way all the time. Towards the mountains not the city. Then I slipped

onto the wet ground. I started to stand back up but I couldn't. My shoe was stuck

in the wet mud! I tried pulling and tugging but it was useless. I need to wait for

Spencer and Emily to catch up. After about a minute or two, they came and

helped me out.

"Thanks and sorry for skipping ahead of you." I told them as we started to run.

"It's alright." they replied.

I looked back and saw Alison running very fast. She was catching up to us!

I quickly unzipped Emily's backpack and took out her knife and pepper spray.

"I will face this bitch!" I cried.

"Aria no!" yelled Emily.

They also stopped behind me but then Spencer took a step and stood beside me.

"So this is how you three are going to defeat me?" asked Alison once she came.

"Once and for all bitch." I told her.

She raised her eyebrows and took her knife out.

"Then let's go!" she yelled.

I gave Spencer the knife and I held the pepper spray. I sprayed half of the bottle

into Alison's eyes which blinded her for about 10 seconds while Spencer stabbed

her shoulder twice.

"Die motherfucker!" I yelled.

Alison fell to the ground and deeply cut Spencer's leg with her knife.

"Ah!" cried Spencer.

"Let's go, we will fix your wound on our way!" ordered Emily.

I wrapped Spencer's arm around my shoulder and we slowly jogged down the

stream. After about 2 miles, we stopped and Emily took out her sewing kit.

"Why do you have a sewing kit?" I asked.

"I get bored." she answered.

"Now I will stitch her cut."

Quickly and stubbornly, Emily stitched Spencer's cut while she cried out in pain.

I took my shirt off and wrapped it around her cut.

"Thanks, the blood will stop in a minute." said Emily.

"Hey where did you get your bra?" asked Spencer.

"Eh, I don't remember." I giggled.

I helped her stand up and we started to climb up the mountain. After about an

hour, the dirt started to turn into rock around the top. It became easier but more

painful to hike up.

"Can we take a rest before we start to hike down?" pleaded Spencer.

"Sure, I wouldn't bother for a rest either." I told them.

"Emily, do you still have water?"

"Yeah, one second." she told us.

She took her water bottle out and gave it to me and then to Spencer. After Emily's

sip, there was about a little more than a quarter of water left. Then at that

moment, I heard footsteps again. I stood up and took Emily's knife away from her.

I stared at the way back very keenly; waiting for Alison to appear. There she was,

with half of her pants wrapped around her shoulder, messed up hair and a very

angry facial expression.

"You managed to live?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…" she told us.

"It's hard to kill the DiLaurentis' just like it was hard to kill Courtney!"

She ran towards me and swung her knife across. But it didn't hurt me yet.

I swung Emily's knife across and it didn't hurt Alison yet either. I felt shame and

less pride by the moment. But then, it hit me. I have the support and pride that

I need! I swung the knife once more but it didn't hit her. She elbowed me in

the chest and I fell to the ground.

-The Next Morning-

A noise awoke me. It sounded like a helicopter! I looked around, Spencer and

Emily were sitting next to me and smiling.

"What happened, where's Alison?" I asked.

"I pushed her down the mountain and she landed on a surface of rocks."

said Emily.

"Now there's a helicopter approaching, c'mon, get up." said Spencer.

We all got up and waved for the helicopter. A few minutes later, I found myself

inside a warm helicopter seated next to my two best friends. Then I heard a

gasp from Emily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alison, where I pushed her, she's gone." she replied.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_In a matter of time, maybe a couple of days or a week, I will start a sequel. Be sure to check it out on my_

_profile!_


End file.
